Faith
by cms
Summary: It has been four years since the Voltron Force has left Arus. Will everything be the same when they return, including the feelings between Keith and Allura?
1. Chapter 1

Once again, thanks to my wonderful friends Mertz and Wade Wells for proofing!

I do not own Voltron or any of the WEP Characters.

Reviews are greatly welcomed and hope you enjoy the first chapter of Faith!

CMS

The distinguished royal advisor quickly walks down the castle corridors. He reaches his destination and stops. "Hopefully this will brighten her spirits." Coran then knocks on the door to the Queen of Arus' study.

"Come in." Allura says solemnly. Coran walks in with a bright smile on his face as he holds up a file.

"What do you seem so happy about Coran?"

"I have the official documents. The Voltron Force will be returning to Arus. Galaxy Garrison has reason to believe that Doom is back on the prowl to obtain Arus and Voltron."

Allura sighs and drops her head. "I knew it…why all of this at one time?" She asks to herself.

The disappointment on Coran's face from Allura's lack of excitement is evident. "I would have thought you to be a bit more excited Allura."

Coran places the file down on the desk and walks over to stand next to her. "Allura, I know a lot has happened over the last four years. I pretty much forced you to marry a man you didn't love…showed evidence that we no longer needed the boys here…."

Allura stands and places a hand on Coran's shoulder. "Wait right there Coran. You couldn't lie to Garrison and tell them that there was still a threat to Arus. They were going to have to leave eventually….no matter how much I would have wanted them to stay. As far as me marrying Nathan, I could have put my foot down, but I didn't."

"No…because perhaps you knew that I wouldn't allow you to. Allura, I know you love me and you don't want to let me down. I knew you were unhappy and I stood by and let it happen. I think I knew deep down that your heart already belonged to another and I ignored it. I also believe, that your heart still belongs to that person."

Allura releases her hand from Coran and strides over to the window to gaze out over the country side. "Coran please…I don't want to discuss this…I'm still married…"

Coran interrupts her words. "For now. Allura, the council is looking over the evidence for the right of divorce. Once they see all of it, there is no doubt that they will proceed with it."

"Coran…I'm just so tired of fighting. I want peace in every way possible. I suppose that is too much to ask for."

Coran joins her at the window and puts both hands on her shoulders. "No Allura, it is not too much to ask for. Please have faith. Everything will work out."

_______________________

A tall, handsome, very fit pilot jogs down the hallway of the officer's quarters. He knocks loudly and quickly on the attended door. The door opens forcefully and the face on the other side of the doorway is not too happy.

"What the hell…"

"Keith, I've got it!" Lance holds up a thick envelope.

Keith turns and begins to walk back into his room. "Lance, I'm not in the mood. I have a lot of work to do."

"You can ditch that work buddy! We have more important things to attend to."

Keith sits on his desk with his legs stretched out in front of him. With his arms folded across his chest, he asks, "And what would that be?"

Lance hands the envelope to him. As Keith begins to open it and read the contents, Lance spits out, "We're going back to Arus! Isn't that great?"

Keith looks up to meet Lance's eyes and then begins reading once more. "I don't get it. Why now?"

"Well, if you continue to read, Garrison has evidence that those Doom Goons are at it again. Evidently, they have been bullying the smaller planets in the Razar galaxy."

Keith reaches behind him and puts the file down on the desk. He sighs as he stands. Walking to the other side of his desk and sitting, he admits, "I don't know if I can go back."

Lance throws his eyes open wide. "What are talking about? For the four years we've been gone, all you have talked about are the days on Arus…not to mention the beautiful princess that rules over it."

"Lance, four years is a long time. Besides, Allura is married. She's the queen now."

"Yeah, I'm sure that makes _Ole Stick in the Mud_, Coran real happy…and I bet Nanny is throwing a party in the afterlife. Keith, I know you once loved Allura. As a matter of fact, I still think you do. That is why you haven't had a real relationship since we left."

Keith jumps up from his chair and says, "Lance, we are **not **going to talk about my love life."

"Fine Keith, but Arus needs us. We always told her that we would never turn our backs on her. We need to go back."

Keith lowers his head and then raises it. He nods and says, "I'll start packing."

Lance slaps a hand on Keith's back. "That's what I want to hear. I'm already packed and told Hunk and Pidge. We'll meet you in the hanger bay in thirty minutes."

Keith chuckles, "Boy, you're not in a hurry, are you?"

Lance waves his hand as he begins to exit the room. "Not as much as you are…I'm sure."

The door shuts and Keith walks to his closet. He pulls down his suitcase and begins to pack it, thinking the whole time about one specific person.

___________________________

"Hey Chief! Ready to go home?" Pidge, at the age of eighteen stands just as tall as his commander and the other members of the Voltron Force.

"I sure am Darrell." Keith agrees as he walks towards the transport ship.

"I've told you before Keith, call me Pidge. I may be eighteen now, but Pidge is the name I want to go by."

Keith drops his bags. "Ok…Pidge…sorry. How's things Hunk?"

"Not too bad Chief. Kelly will be meeting me on Arus in a few weeks. She has to make sure her transfer goes through."

Lance peaks his head out of the cock-pit door. "Hey, you guys ready or are you going to chat the whole time?"

The guys laugh, pick up their bags and begin to load the ship.

____________________________

The four teammates sit in a small shuttle ship. Keith and Lance sit in the pilots chair while Pidge and Hunk sit behind them along the wall checking navigation stats. Pidge can't stand the silence and blurts out, "I wonder what the King of Arus is like. Allura deserves someone special. Hope she got it. Hope he isn't a jerk like most of the princes that came to meet her while we were there…."

Hunk kicks at Pidge's leg. "Ouch!" Pidge yells out.

Keith turns quickly to see what the commotion is about. When he turns back to the console, Pidge whispers to Hunk, "What'd ya do that for?"

Hunk just jerks his head toward Keith. Recognition dawns on Pidge and he whispers, "Oh…gotch ya."

The rest of the trip is spent in silence.

___________________________

"Well, looks like another beautiful day on Arus. The skies are blue, not a cloud in the sky…I just may have to take a dip in the lake…only if Allura wears her bikini, that is." Lance smiles deep as his fingers play with the controls.

Keith shakes his head as he begins to land the transport ship. Pidge looks out of the view screen at the beautiful planet in front of him. "I seriously doubt the King will let her out in any kind of swim suit Lance. I've heard things about him."

"Well, he has a rude awakening coming when the Voltron Force steps back on Arus!" Lance beams, holding his fist in the air.

The air craft lands and as the smoke clears; one figure is seen standing on the landing pad.

Lance looks to his teammates, "Nice welcoming committee. I thought they would have been a little more excited to see us."

Pidge stands and admits, "Well, maybe the King doesn't want us here."

Keith grabs his bags from the over-head compartment. "Will you knock it off about the King? We're here, whether he likes it or not…for Arus."

The three men look at one another, noting the aggravation in Keith's voice. They grab their bags and descend the landing platform.

Coran meets them half way and the four younger men drop their bags. Coran extends his hand in greeting to each one of them. "It is very good to see you gentlemen."

Keith shakes Coran's hand and agrees. "It is good to see you as well Coran."

Coran can't help but notice Keith's eyes are looking everywhere but at him. "Allura doesn't know you are here. You are a bit early."

Keith runs a hand through his hair and is about to speak when Lance beats him to it. "Well, our Commander here was flying like a bat out of hell. He was in a hurry I guess."

Keith turns and glares at Lance. Lance grabs his bags and smiles at Keith. "Ok Coran, show us the way!"

Coran smiles and says, "Happy to see that Lance hasn't changed much. Right this way."

As they walk down the hall, Hunk has to ask, "So, how come you didn't tell Allura we were in Arus' airspace? The King and her too busy?"

Coran doesn't meet any one's gazes; he just continues to walk as he says. "Allura is in a private meeting with the council. The King…well…the King is away."

_The council? It must be something very important. Why would her husband not be in there supporting his wife? _Keith thinks to himself.

Coran stops at the entrance to another hall. "Well, gentlemen, I am sure this hall looks familiar to you? Your quarters are the same. Lunch is whenever you are ready for it."

While Hunk walks briskly to his room, he yells, "Let me put my stuff down, and I'll be right there!"

The men laugh and follow his lead.

___________________

Lunch is just what the Force needed. They sit at the table and reminisce about old times in the castle. "Only one person missing from this conversation." Lance states.

"Allura." They all say in unison.

"Why do you think she is speaking with the council Keith? I've never seen her speak with the council…even when the war was going on. It must be something really important." Pidge adds.

"Yeah Pidge… I don't know what it could be about. As a matter of fact, I don't get why King Nathan isn't here. You would think with the threat of Doom back on the rise, he would be here to protect his wife and people."

The group stands and begins to exit the room. Lance begins to speak. "Yeah…you know…it doesn't make sense."

They continue down the hall and spot a gorgeous, blond, slender woman walking in front of them. Her back is to them and her long, wavy hair is flowing along her back. Lance notices that she is not paying any attention to her surroundings as she is looking over documents in her hands.

Lance turns to the group and holds one finger to his mouth. He begins to tip-toe in her direction and the other men stop to watch his advances. As Lance reaches her, he wraps his arms around her torso and the documents fall to the floor.

The beautiful woman stomps hard on his foot with her high heel and causes him to release her. She grabs one of his arms and flips him to the ground as her foot comes mere inches from his face. She stands over him and just stares in her dominant position.

"LANCE!!" Allura yells. "What the hell are you doing?"

Lance moans as Allura helps him to his feet. "It's good to see you didn't forget any of the defensive moves we taught you."

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you guys would be here until tonight."

The rest of the guys laugh at Lance's botched attempt and walk up to the couple.

Pidge is first to hug her, then Hunk. Allura looks to Keith and a bright smile shows on her face. He too cannot hide his happiness. "Hi Allura."

"Hi Keith." She hugs him only to have Lance wrap his arms around the both of them. "Group hug!" Lance shouts and the rest of the team joins in.

They all release each other and Allura bends down to retrieve her documents. "Here, let me help." Keith says.

"Oh, that's ok…I've got it." Allura gathers the papers and stands. "Did you guys eat?"

"Yup! It was quite good too." Hunk says as he rubs his stomach.

They all laugh. "Let me put these files away and we can meet with Coran and go over anything you need to know." Allura suggests.

____________________

The team waits in the conference room for Allura and Coran to join them. Lance elbows Keith in the side and says, "Man…Allura sure does look great. I didn't think she could look any more gorgeous, but somehow, she has managed to do it." He rubs the back of his head and says, "And let me tell you, she's definitely been working out."

"Knock it off Lance. It's time to get serious." Keith reminds him.

Lance mumbles to Keith, "Maybe you should have gotten serious four years ago and we wouldn't be waiting to get back into the groove of things now."

Keith glares at Lance as Allura and Coran enter.

"Sorry we're late boys…I had a call I had to take." Allura admits.

"It wouldn't have been your missing husband would it?" Lance smiles.

Allura lifts one side of her mouth in a bit of a smirk and says, "Well, yes it was as a matter of fact."

Keith lowers his head, trying to hide his heartache at the mention of the word "husband".

"Now, let us get down to the matter at hand. The whole reason you four are back is because Doom has made an appearance in our galaxy." Coran says as he passes each member a file.

Keith looks up from his file and looks towards Coran. "Has there been any threat to Arus or Allura…and…the King too of course?"

Allura answers for Coran, "No Keith…just the thought of them being back has Garrison on edge. Of course, we didn't hesitate when they asked us if we wanted you guys back."

Lance puts a hand on his heart and says. "That's right; you know a good thing when you see one. Living with good ole Lance for four years…after that…you can never go back."

Allura chuckles. "Oh…shut up Lance."

Everyone in the room looks wide-eyed at Allura because of her remark. "What?" She asks.

They all look back to their files and Coran continues the conference.

__________________

When the conference ends, the four male members of the Voltron Force head off to get reacquainted with their lions. They fly one right behind the other, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Oh man! I can't believe how much I've missed this beast." Lance beams.

"Yeah, me too Lance." Keith says with a bright smile.

Pidge states to the group, "I am never leaving this baby again."

"Me either little buddy. This is home…most definitely." Hunk agrees.

The lions begin to move apart and the pilots begin to fly their own path when a loud rumbling comes up behind them. "What…?" Keith begins to say when Allura's voice is heard over their comm. link.

"Try to keep up boys…you look a bit rusty!" She laughs.

They all laugh and begin to follow her, trying to match her movements. "Wow! She has definitely not only been working out in the gym, but in the lions as well." Lance compliments.

Each pilot returns their lion to their dens and enters castle control. As they walk in, Coran stands at the control desk. "Allura, Nathan is waiting to speak to you on the video prompter."

Allura rolls her eyes and nods to Coran. "I'll take it in my study Coran. I'll see you boys at dinner."

Keith can't help but notice the disgusted look on her face. _I wonder what that was all about. _

"How'd it go gentlemen?" Coran asks.

"It went fantastic Coran! But could you please tell us how in the hell Allura got so good?" Lance blurts out.

Coran smiles a wide smile. "Well, she has been practicing a lot…I guess. She has been quite busy." Coran begins to drift off in thought and then suddenly realizes that all eyes are on him. "Shall we go have dinner?"

"Of course!" Hunk responds.

_________________________

Allura enters her study and flips the video screen on and Nathan's face appears on the screen. He is a handsome man with dark blond hair that passes just over his ears. His face is strong in features and his body is very well maintained.

_Shit…I didn't want the view screen on too! _Allura thinks.

"Ahhh, my wife…how are you?"

"We both know that I won't be your wife much longer Nathan. What do you want?"

"I see you have been flying those damn lions again….wearing your flight suit my dear." Nathan frowns.

Allura looks down upon herself and notices that she indeed is still wearing her flight suit. "I like flying…you know that."

"It is below your station!"

"What is my **station**? The way you have treated me for two and a half years is below **your **station Nathan! Or need I remind you?"

"If you would have been a better wife to me and pleased me the way a queen should, then maybe I wouldn't have had to lose my temper with you. It is your fault our marriage has turned out the way it has!"

"Your words no longer affect me Nathan. I am ending this conversation now." Allura's emotionless voice tears into Nathan's core.

"Wait! I heard the Voltron Force is on Arus. I am sure the Commander is happy to be back…with you."

"Nathan, I am tired of talking about Keith to you. He has nothing to do with you or me."

"No? You are the one who always cried out for him in your sleep." Allura sighs and crosses her arms in front of her. "You may want to tell your precious Voltron Force to go home. Voltron will be coming to my planet."

Allura moves to turn the video screen off, but before she does, she says, "The Voltron Force is home Nathan…and Voltron isn't going anywhere." With that, Allura presses the button and the screen goes blank. She walks to her desk and picks up a book from it. Anger begins to fill her body and she can't help but to hurl the book across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Faith. Thanks to Mertz again for proofing.

I do not own Voltron or the WEP characters.

Sections in italics are thoughts and words in bold print are words that are stressed.

CMS

Coran talked the four men into eating dinner without Allura. He informed them that he was sure their conversation would be a lengthy one. Coran paid close attention to the disappointment on Keith's face. There wasn't much discussion at the dinner table for the men were quite tired from the day's events.

"Well, I am going to take a nice hot shower and hit the sheets. I'm beat." Lance informs the group.

"I was just thinkin the same thing. I'll catch up with you guys in the morning." Hunk rises from his chair and exits the dining room.

"I think I may go read a book in the rec room and then hit the hay. Tell Allura that I'm sorry I missed her." Pidge directs his attention to Coran.

Coran nods and says, "Of course Pidge. Good night." Coran shifts his gaze to Keith as Pidge leaves the room. He notices Keith staring into his glass, deep in thought. "Keith? Is there something bothering you?"

Keith looks up and meets Coran's eyes. "Why isn't the King here with Allura? I would think he would be here to greet us and doing everything he can to protect his wife and her people."

Coran nods his head and states, "Yes, well, he probably would be here if he wanted you here to begin with. Also, I guess he would be here if he really cared about Allura and her people."

The confusion on Keith's face is evident. "I don't understand. What are you saying Coran?"

Coran stands and walks to the side table. He begins to pour himself a cup of tea. "Keith, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I know how much you care for Allura….how much you have always cared for her."

Keith begins to speak, but Coran walks back to the table and says. "Please..no one but the council knows of this and I would like to keep it that way."

Keith nods his head for Coran to continue.

"Keith, Allura and Nathan are going through divorce proceedings."

Keith can't help but show a bit of relief on his face. Coran just smiles. "Happy?"

Keith looks surprised at Coran's remark. "Relax Keith…I have to admit…I am a bit happy myself. She deserves so much better. Someone who loves her for the wonderful person she is."

"Are you saying that he doesn't love Allura?"

"Keith…I am saying he never loved Allura. I am afraid it is because of me that she married Nathan to begin with. I pushed and pushed until she couldn't take anymore. You were gone…" Coran stops as he becomes aware of what he is about to say.

"Coran…will Allura be alright? I mean, how is she handling this?"

"She is tired…having to go in front of the council for hours on end to discuss the reasons for divorce. It is their final decision."

"Well, I don't think that is right."

"It may not be right Keith, but it is our law. We have to abide by them. She is royalty and the proof must be set out in front of them. No question unanswered." Coran looks down at his watch. "I have to get going Keith. Please, don't let what we have discussed go any further."

"Of course I won't Coran. I appreciate you telling me this."

Coran exits the door and Keith stands to leave as well. _I shouldn't feel so relieved. Allura is going through a tough time. Don't be selfish Keith. Help her through it…that is what friends are for…friends….friends? How can I do this? How can I be here…with Allura and act like all I am is a friend to her?_

________________________  
_

Unable to sleep, Keith walks the gardens. He watches the night sky as the stars shine brightly. "Why does it always seem like there are more stars in the skies of Arus than on Earth?" He asks himself.

"Because there are less surface lights to disrupt the view Commander."

Keith jumps and looks up to see a beautiful, slender woman with her long, wavy, blond hair blowing in the breeze. She is wearing a long, silky nightgown and she has a light weight blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Keith raises an eyebrow and folds his arms across his chest. "Are you spying on me?"

Allura begins to descend the stairs that lead into the gardens. "If I were spying on you, I would have had to follow you here. I believe, I was here first. I could say that **you** were spying on **me**….you did that a lot if I recall." She comes to a stop right beside him.

He lowers his arms and turns to look out over the gardens. "Yeah, well, someone had to do it. You went out whenever and wherever you wanted….not caring what lurked in the shadows."

"I'm not afraid of what lurks in the shadows. I'm afraid of what lies in front of me." Allura says as she stares out into the darkness.

Keith turns to her. "Care to share?"

Allura lowers her head. "I don't know…I just have a lot on my mind…"

Keith lowers his head as well, he raises it to watch her expression as he says, "I'm sorry. You probably have your husband to talk to about things that trouble you. I didn't mean to pry."

Allura looks up to meet his gaze. Her heart sinks as she watches the concern, yet hurt in his eyes. "Keith…Nathan doesn't want to know about what troubles me. He never did."

"Well, I find that hard to believe. How could anyone not care about your feelings if they are that much in love with you?"

"He doesn't love me. Nathan and I are getting a divorce." She begins to walk away from him and he catches up to her.

"Allura…I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes well, it was something that should have never happened to begin with. But because I am so weak, I went ahead with it."

Keith puts his hand on Allura's arm to stop her from walking. He turns her toward him and he says, "You are not weak Allura. You are the strongest person I know. You survived years of havoc on you and your people, you became one of the best pilots I know, and…..and….you are a caring, loving, woman and I am thrilled to have been called your friend."

"Thank you Keith…you just don't know everything. I may not be that person you once knew. A lot has happened in the last four years. I've been alone."

Keith lowers his head in shame. "Allura, I know I wasn't here for you after we left, I tried to get a hold of you several times, then, when you got married….well, I…couldn't bring myself to cal…."

"There you two are! We looked all over for you!"

"Sven!" Keith shouts as Sven walks up to him. They embrace in a hug and Romelle walks up as well.

As she walks up to Allura, the tears begin to fall from Allura's face. Romelle hugs Allura tightly and whispers in her ear, "It's alright cousin. Nothing and no one will ever keep us apart again."

Allura's crying gets louder and Keith looks to Sven with confusion written on his face. Sven looks at Keith and shakes his head. "I'll talk to you in a little while."

Keith nods his head in understanding.

The cousins release one another once Allura's crying has diminished. Wiping at her cheeks, Allura says, "I'm sorry Sven….how are you?"

Sven embraces Allura and answers, "I am fine. It is you I am worried about."

"Please don't worry about me. Everything will be better soon."

He whispers in her ear, "Do you still hurt?"

She nods her head slightly.

Sven tightens his hold and whispers again, "Bastard".

Keith watches the whole display of emotions. Not hearing the entire exchange, he becomes suspicious and decides to find out from his friend what is going on.

"Well Keith, while Romelle and Allura get caught up, how 'bout a drink with your ole buddy here?"

Keith looks to Allura to try to catch her eyes but is unsuccessful. "Sure Sven…I think I could use a drink. Good night Romelle….Allura."

"Good night." They both respond. Sven and Keith exit the gardens and Romelle and Allura remain, enjoying each other's company.

________________________

Sven and Keith make their way to the kitchen. Keith rummages through the cabinets to find some whiskey while Sven gets glasses and fills them with ice. "Ahhh…got it." Keith says as he pulls out the bottle of whiskey.

They sit down at the small table and Keith begins to fill each glass. "Here's to friendship," Sven says as he holds his glass up and taps it to Keith's glass. "It is good to be here with you again Keith. Miss Arus much?"

"I have to admit…yes I did. It is like being home." Keith admits while twirling his ice.

"How 'bout Allura? Miss her too?"

Keith smiles at Sven's forwardness. "Like I said…it's like being home."

"I'm glad to hear that Keith, because she is going to need you now more than ever."

Keith places his glass down. With a confused expression on his face, he says, "I don't know what you mean Sven."

Sven leans closer in towards the table. "You do know she is getting a divorce from Nathan?"

"I didn't think anyone knew except Coran and the council."

"Romelle and I only know because of the last incident between the two. We told her that if she didn't do something quick, we would have no choice but to go public with it." Sven takes a drink from his glass.

"Sven….what incident are you referring to? I thought things just didn't click between the two of them."

Sven lets out a chuckle. "Come on Keith, you don't think the council would even entertain the idea of a divorce if things just didn't 'click' between the two. Royal marriages rarely have the pleasure of love. If it was just that, then Allura would have to deal with it. You know damn well that she would have tried her best to make it work out…even if she is in love with the one person she can't have."

Keith raises an eyebrow. "She's in love with someone else? And she can't have him? Who?" The disappointment is clear in his voice.

Sven places his glass down and says, "Come on Keith…you kidding me? It's you…always has been. You are the one she loves and you are the only one she will ever love. She can't have you, because you won't make yourself available to her. I know you are in love with her as well, but for some reason, you won't tell her."

"Sven, she's married…"

"Going through a divorce."

"Ok, going through a divorce. But she is royalty…she has to marry someone of royal blood."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I am married to Romelle, Keith. I am not of royal blood. Not an ounce in me in fact. Stop with the excuses my friend."

Keith sighs and places his head in his hands. "I know Sven…it's been four years. How can I get time back?"

"You don't need time back. You go with the time you have now. I must warn you though...she's been through a lot."

"She made a comment about not being the same person she once was. Sven, could you tell me what she may mean by that?" Keith asks as he takes a drink of his whiskey.

Sven sighs. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you…"

"Sven, if you don't, who will? Allura? I am not sure she wants to. Please, I want to help her."

"Ok, Keith, but I must warn you…it is pretty bad."

Keith nods his head in understanding. Sven begins, "Where to begin? Well, of course I met Nathan at the wedding. He seemed nice enough. Of course, he wasn't you. Allura was quite beautiful, no surprise there. She seemed happy, but Romelle and I knew different. Anyway, we had to go back to Pollux. Romelle and Allura talked often, then as time went by, their conversations were less and less. Romelle tried to get in contact with Allura, but was unable to reach her. When Allura did talk to Romelle, Nathan would listen to their conversation, and then he would demand Allura to get off. Romelle found out that he told Allura that he didn't want her to talk to Romelle anymore. That she was a bad influence on her. 'She married a low-life pilot' is what he said.

"You're kidding me?" Keith's eyes are wide with disbelief.

"I wish I was. Keith…there are things about Nathan and Allura's **relationship** you don't know about."

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what you have to say?"

"I don't even like it. Ok, anyway, Nathan pretty much alienated Allura from everyone...even Coran." Sven states.

"How is that possible?"

"Well, Nathan brought in his own advisor. Coran got in his way. As a matter of fact, when Coran could not hold his peace any longer, Nathan had Coran thrown in the cells."

"The cells? Those cells haven't been used in I don't know how long. Why?"

Sven stands and walks to the kitchen door. He peers out to make sure no one is lurking around. He closes the door and walks back to the table and sits. "Allura was put into MedTech."

"What! Why?"

Sven sighs once more. "Keith…Allura was pregnant."

Keith's eyes go wide and Sven continues. "Nathan was less than faithful. He had a different woman just about every night, from what I've heard. Allura couldn't take anymore and confronted him with it. He got angry and…well, took his anger out on her."

Keith stands and places his palms on the table. Leaning over it, he asks with gritted teeth, "You mean he beat Allura?"

Sven looks up to him and nods his head. Keith slams his fist into the table. "THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!!!"

Sven stands quickly and moves to Keith's side. He places a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Keith…he is a bastard, but he is getting his."

"Getting his? Getting his? How Sven!? He needs his ass kicked then thrown into a cell to rot for eternity. He likes to beat woman? Let him loose on me…I'll show him what a real beating is!"

Sven grabs Keith to calm him. "I agree with you Keith but if you go and seek him out, you will have ruined all the hurt and anguish Allura has gone through to get him out of her life."

Keith searches Sven's eyes, then he calms down. "Keith, Allura has to tell the council everything about her marriage to Nathan….everything in order for them to grant this divorce. Keith, I probably don't need to tell you this, but there wasn't just one beating…it happened quite a bit. She lost the baby and that was the turning point for her…well, I guess for Coran as well. She was in pretty bad shape. Coran went against Nathan and called Romelle and I. We came right away. Found out she had a few broken ribs and she is still recovering from that. She had head trauma and the blows to the abdomen are what did it for the baby."

Keith pulls away from Sven and sits down limply in the chair. "Why didn't you inform me?"

Sven pulls a chair up to sit next to him. "Allura didn't want anyone to know. Her people don't even know. She is very ashamed."

"But it isn't her fault. No woman deserves that. I don't understand why she just didn't beat his ass. We taught her self-defense. Hell, she used it quite often against Lotor."

"Nathan is her husband. She couldn't fight him. He is the King of Arus….for now anyway."

Keith lets out a sigh. "I should have been here for her. I abandoned her Sven. I was so hurt when she got married, that I couldn't even bring myself to call her. Selfish, I know. I should have never left."

Sven pours more whiskey into Keith's glass. "You couldn't have done anything if you were here Keith. Nathan would have had you thrown in the holding cell too. Hell, he probably would have done it just because you were here."

"Why? What did I ever do to him? I don't even know him."

"Keith…whether you know him or not, Nathan is very jealous of you. He knew Allura's heart wasn't fully his. Somehow he knew you captivated it."

Keith takes a drink. Sven follows his movements with his glass. "It will take some time for her to get back to who she was. You should be the one to help her. I think she would prefer that."

Keith looks over toward Sven. "I want to be the one to help her through this. But don't ask me to stand by and do nothing about Nathan. He will regret ever putting his hands on Allura. Got it?"

"Yes Keith…I've got it."

_______________________

Romelle walks with her arm around Allura. "How are you feeling cousin?"

Allura smiles slightly. "Better. I still hurt from time to time, but I think things are beginning to come to a close….finally."

"And, the boys are back." Romelle says with a chuckle.

"Yes, I am very glad about that. I've missed them so much."

"And especially Keith…" she smiles to Allura.

Allura stops and looks to Romelle. "Romelle! I can't believe you."

"Allura…look…this is like a second chance for the two of you. You had to learn a hard lesson to get to this point. Don't let this opportunity pass you by…again."

Allura lowers her head. "I just don't know if I can. I don't know who I am right now Romelle. I feel so…lost."

"I understand Allura. Any other woman would have crumbled by what you have been through. You have lifted yourself up and done what you needed to do." Romelle hugs Allura tightly. "Have faith Allura. Everything happens for a reason. Things **will** work out. I know they will."

Allura deepens her hug with Romelle and simply says, "Thank you." With a single tear escaping.

_________________________

The next morning, Allura enters the Control Room to see everyone standing, watching the view screen. "What's going on?"

Lance turns to her and replies, "Well, I thought we were going to have lion practice, but it seems like the 'fearless leader' decided to have it alone."

Allura raises her gaze to see that the view screen is showing the Black Lion speeding through the skies, dropping missiles, and shooting at every practice target in its path. "Why do you think he is out there alone?"

"Well, a lot of things haven't changed with Keith over the years. He still gets out on a one man mission when he is pissed off about something. Don't know what hit his button so quickly." Lance rubs his chin in thought.

Allura meets Sven's gaze, but he quickly drops it. "Maybe we should go join him. He needs to calm down and if we are out there with him, it might help."

"I think Allura is right. Voltron Force, go to your lions." Coran demands. The remaining members enter the chuts and descend to their lion's den to join their commander in the sky.

Romelle looks to Sven as she says, "Sven, what did you say to Keith last night?"

Sven looks heavily into Romelle's eyes and answers, "I told him everything…just about."

"Oh Sven!" Romelle throws her hands in the air. "How could you? It wasn't your place to say anything."

"Keith is my best friend Romelle. He has always been there for me. We all know how the two of them feel about one another. If anyone can help Allura through all of this…it is Keith!"

Coran interrupts, "Romelle, forgive me, but I think Sven is right. The only people Allura has told about her terrible marriage she had is the council. They of course are not going to be the ones to help her through this. They are simply gathering data to grant a divorce. I don't think they really are too concerned about how she heals from this. Keith cares more for Allura than we even know. I truly believe that this is their time."

Romelle crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Yes, if they would both stop being so stubborn."

"Well yes, there is that." Coran chuckles.

___________________________

"Hey Keith! How come you didn't invite us to this party?" Hunk says lightly.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Keith's voice is full of irritation.

Lance rushes in and says, "Well, it is lion practice and we are flying the lions. I sure hate to be those targets right about now. Problems?"

"None….why would there be 'problems'?" Sarcasm beams over the airways.

Lance's shocked face is seen over the monitors. "Hey, since when has he started taking lessons from me?"

"Lance, please. Keith, is there something bothering you? This isn't like you…."

"Allura? Why are you up here? Shouldn't you be with the council?" Keith snaps.

Allura is caught off guard. _What in the world is wrong with him?_

"Fine! I'm heading back to the castle. You guys can stay up here and practice all you want." Keith turns Black lion quickly and speeds back to the castle, leaving the others to wonder.

Keith enters the control room and quickly exits it, making contact with no one. Sven, Romelle, and Coran just stand, watching his retreating back.

"He doesn't look too happy." Sven says.

"I just don't know if he was ready to hear this. They've only been back a short time."

Sven pulls Romelle into a hug and kisses the top of her head. "He will be fine. He just needs some time to cool off. I am just glad Nathan isn't around. Then, we would have some serious trouble."

The remaining members of the Voltron Force enter the room. They briskly walk in and Allura passes them all. "Where is he?"

Sven answers, "I am not sure, he just walked out."

Allura tosses her helmet to Lance. "Wait, where you goin?" Lance asks.

"I'm going to find out what the hell is wrong with our Commander!" She storms out of the room.

"Whoa….I hate to be him right now. I've never seen her like that." Lance admits.

________________________

Allura quickly walks down the halls of the castle. She spots a guard walking in her direction. "Josh, have you seen Commander Kogane anywhere?"

"Yes Your Majesty. He went into conference room B."

"Thank you." Allura picks up her pace. Reaching the door, she stops upon opening it. She takes a deep breath and walks in. She closes the door behind her and scans the room with her eyes. She sees Keith sitting on the long, rectangular table with his legs dangling over the side. His palms are pressed firmly to the surface and his head is held low.

She walks slowly up to the table and stops a few feet away from him. "Keith? Please don't do this. I'd like to know if I can help you through whatever is bothering you."

Keith raises his head and meets her caring eyes. "You want to help me through whatever it is? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why Allura? Why did you let him do those things to you?" Keith pleads with her.

Allura's eyes widen and she turns away from him. "I guess you and Sven had quite a talk last night."

Keith scoots himself off the table and comes closer to where she stands. "I dragged it out of him."

"How much did he tell you?"

"Everything. That he alienated you from your friends and family. He cheated on you, and…..and caused you to miscarry your child."

Allura looks away once more with tears in her eyes. Keith moves to comfort her, but she moves away. "You want to know why I let him do those things to me? I want to know why he did those things to me. I asked myself that question everyday for two and a half years. I still catch myself asking it. I know I will never get the answer."

"He was my husband. He didn't really want me. He wanted the power that came along with being King of Arus. He got Voltron that way, not to mention the respect of the entire galaxy because of it. It isn't really his fault I guess…I didn't really want him either."

"Allura….don't do that."

"Oh, I'm not defending him Keith. I stopped doing that the day our child died…my child. I may not have loved the father, but I would have loved that baby no matter what."

"I know you would have. I'm just trying to understand." Keith tries to get her to make eye contact with him.

"Understand? How can I help you understand when I don't? Why are you so angry anyway?"

Keith runs a hand through his hair agitatedly. "Because Allura! I wasn't here! I wasn't here to help you through this! I should have been….I hate….to see you hurt."

Allura stands with her mouth agape. "Keith, you couldn't be here. You are an Alliance pilot and you were needed elsewhere. I wish you were here too, but that didn't happen. Please don't blame yourself." She walks over and places a hand on his forearm. He raises his head to look into her eyes. "You were always good at blaming things on yourself Commander. Don't do it anymore…ok?"

Keith smiles at her. "I'll try. As long as you don't blame yourself for what that jerk did to you."

"Well, I'm getting there. I wish I heard word from the council…then I would feel much better."

"How long did they say it would take?" Keith asks.

"I had my last proceedings yesterday. Who knows when they will make their decision."

Allura sits up on the table in a similar fashion to the way Keith had just moments ago. "So, tell me. Is there a lucky woman waiting for you back on Earth?"

Keith searches her eyes. "No"

"No!? Come on…four years and no one?" Allura tries to lighten the mood.

"Well, I had dates, but I just didn't connect with anyone…I guess. I went out on a lot of missions. I was gone for months at a time….couldn't really have a relationship."

"Oh Keith, when you find that special person, distance is nothing…time even." The last words are lightly spoken.

Keith walks up to where Allura sits and he stands just in front her. He gives her no choice but to look up at him. He feels his heart tighten in his chest and he can contain it no longer. He says to her, "I could never give my heart to anyone because my heart was already taken."

Allura gazes deep into Keith's eyes and he reaches down and captures both of her hands in his. He pulls them to his chest and kisses them lightly. She watches every movement he makes and her heart begins to beat quickly. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks and Keith pulls her into an embrace. He wraps his arms around her frame and she fists his shirt into her hands.

Allura pulls him closer to her and he tightens his embrace. The tears continue to fall and the only word she is able to whisper is… "Keith."

The conference room door swings open and the couple parts. Coran comes rushing in the room. "Your Majesty! There is news…the council has made their decision!"

Allura and Keith look to one another. Keith smiles at her. "Go get 'em."

She pushes herself off the table and says, "Wish me luck."

Keith holds her hand and says, "You don't need luck. You got this." She smiles at him and they hold their gaze a little while longer.

Coran holds his arm out for her to take it and she accepts it.

____________________________

Coran and Allura walk to the council chambers. Before the doors open, Coran turns to Allura and gives her a hug. "No matter what happens in there, you are a survivor. You can overcome anything."

Allura pulls back from him and smiles deeply. She places her hands on the door to open them. As the doors open, Allura strides in. It is time for her to face the council and find out what her future will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay! The joys of having children in sports!

Hope you like chapter 3.

Thanks again to my editors; you know who you are (wink wink).

Once again, I do not own Voltron or the characters.

CMS

The four members of the Voltron Force and Sven and Romelle sit in the rec room awaiting word from Allura. Coran paces the length of the room. "I don't understand what is taking so long. This can't be a good sign."

"Coran, I am sure everything is fine. The council has no choice but to grant Allura a divorce from that fiend." Romelle states.

Just then, the doors to the rec room open and Allura runs in with a giant smile on her face. "It's over! The council scanned the papers for Nathan to sign!"

Romelle jumps up from the sofa and throws her arms around Allura. The rest of the team follow her lead and do the same thing. The only person left standing alone is Keith. When the group's embrace ends, Allura looks to Keith. He smiles brightly at her and walks to her.

"I'm happy for you Allura." He says and Allura wraps her arms around him and whispers in his ear. "Thank you for our talk." She releases him and the group begins to congratulate her once more.

"I think this deserves a drink!" Lance hollers as he walks to the table and grabs a bottle of wine and glasses. "Here, I'll help you." Pidge offers.

"Hold on little buddy, you are too young to drink." Hunk corrects.

Lance begins to laugh. "Give me a break, Big Daddy, he's old enough to go into battle, so he's old enough to drink wine. Let's drink!" They all laugh.

________________

Romelle sits curled up next to her husband on the sofa while Hunk takes up the big chair. Pidge and Lance are sitting on the floor with their backs against the love seat. Keith sits on the arm of the sofa and Allura sits on a pillow that is placed on the floor in front of the small coffee table. Lance begins the discussion of what the four of them have done over the past four years.

"Let's see, Hunk ended up engaged, Pidge just got taller and more geeky and Keith,well, there is no hope for him. He just drowned himself in his work… as usual." Lance says, looking at Keith .

Keith raises an eyebrow and warns, "keep it up…lion practice comes quite early."

Allura finds it quite amusing, as do Sven and Romelle. Coran has long since retired for the evening.

With everyone just a bit buzzed from the wine, Lance asks Allura, "So, beautiful, you gonna tell us why you're kicking King Nincom-poop to the curb?"

Keith shoots his head in Lance's direction. "Lance, let's not go there."

"Ahh…come on Keith. I want to know the scoop. I am sure everyone in the galaxy is about to find out anyway. Isn't that right Prin….oops….I mean Queen."

"Lance, my name is Allura….and yes, you're right. Once Nathan signs the papers, everyone will know our business."

"Well then…spill it gorgeous!" Lance boasts.

Romelle sits up. "Allura, you don't have to say anything."

"I know Romelle. They're going to find out sooner or later."

Keith sits quietly with his eyes fixated on Allura.

Allura places her fingers on the base of her wine glass and stares at its contents as she speaks. "Well, he didn't want me to speak to anyone I was close to. When we first got married, I had to go to his home planet, Miari. I spent quite a bit of time there. I started to neglect Arus. At least it felt that way. When I wanted to go home, he threw a fit and told me that my place was with him."

"Time went on and I was pretty much reduced to begging to go home. He decided it was time but he would have to come with me. Things seemed to be going well, until…."

Romelle scoots off the couch and moves to sit next to Allura's side. She places a hand on her forearm. Allura continues. "I woke up one night to a hand around my throat. Nathan dragged me out of bed, cursing and screaming at me. I don't really remember what exactly he was saying, but he was very angry."

Sven looks over to Keith to see that his fists are clenched tightly. "I begged him to release me…I couldn't breathe. He did so, but only after he put his fist in my stomach."

"HOLY SHIT!" Lance sits up with shock written all over his face. "You mean….he beat you? Why wasn't he arrested?"

"Because Lance. He was…is…the King of Arus. I didn't want to let my people down. I made a promise to him when we got married. Afterward, he told me how sorry he was and how he would never hurt me again. I had to believe him. Although, deep down, I knew what kind of person he was and that he wouldn't change."

A loud noise is heard coming from Hunk. The group looks over to see him sound asleep in the chair. Allura lets out a light chuckle.

"Leave it up to Hunk to fall asleep anywhere." Pidge smiles.

"So, you kept this to yourself?" Lance asks.

"Well, I tried. Coran sensed something wasn't quite right. I was sore and I told him that I wasn't feeling well. The more times it happened, the more excuses I gave. Coran figured it out and confronted Nathan. Nathan didn't take too kindly to it, so he had Coran thrown in the cells."

"What cells?" Lance asks.

Keith rises from his spot on the arm of the sofa and walks to the back of it. Leaning on it, he says, "You know, the ones on the bottom floor of the castle?"

"But, we haven't used those in…I don't know how long." Lance admits.

"Exactly Lance. Coran didn't do very well in there. His health was diminishing rapidly. I begged with Nathan to let him out. He said he would if Coran would mind his own business and as long as I listened to his advisor. I felt I had no choice. I had to help Coran. At that rate, he wasn't going to last long." Allura takes a drink from her wine.

"I felt alone. I couldn't talk to anyone. If I went against Nathan's wishes, he would have had Coran permanently thrown in the cells. He would have made a big spectacle out of it to the people of Arus. I couldn't allow that. There was so much I had to put up with." Allura softly says this last statement.

"Allura…please…you don't have to say anymore. We are all your friends. We understand if you…."

Allura lifts her gaze to Romelle. "It's ok Romelle. I'd rather they hear it now rather than when everyone else in the galaxy hears it."

Lance throws his hands up in the air. "I don't get it. How could people just let this coward do this to you?"

"Lance…Nathan has a way to get what he wants. He takes and takes until you can't help but give in." Allura moves slightly and softly says to herself, "He took from me all the time."

Keith stands up straight with wide eyes. "You mean…he forced himself on you?"

Allura looks up to meet his gaze. She sees the anger in his eyes. She feels ashamed and can't bear to look at him. Her lack of words tells him everything he needs to know and he grips the back of the sofa harder until his knuckles turn white. With gritted teeth, he says, "I'll kill the bastard."

Sven turns his head to look back at Keith. He shakes his head to try to keep Keith calm.

Allura begins to grow uneasy, feeling as though she has disappointed the one man that means the most to her….Keith.

She rises from her spot and doesn't make eye contact with anyone. "I think the wine is getting to me. I am really tired. If you will excuse me, I have to go to bed."

The men rise and say "Good night". Romelle also stands. "I'll walk with you Allura…"

"No…it's ok. I'd rather walk alone Romelle. I'll see you in the morning." Allura exits the room and the only thing they can do is watch her leave and stand in silence.

As soon as the door to the rec room closes with Allura's exit, Romelle whirls quickly around to meet Keith's gaze. "How could you ask her that!?"

Keith stands shocked at Romelle's attack. "What did I say?"

"You asked her if Nathan 'forced' himself on her. You made her feel uncomfortable among her friends and family."

Keith lowers his head in regret as Lance adds, "Why would she let him do those things to her? I never thought Allura to be the type to put up with something like that."

Romelle sighs loudly in irritation. Sven turns to Lance. "If you think about it Lance, Allura felt alone. She had no one to turn to for help. There was no way for Romelle and I to know what was happening here. Coran was the only one close by that would have been able to see what was transpiring. You heard what happened when he did try to do something."

"You guys didn't bother to contact her! Maybe if…." Sven wraps an arm around Romelle to quiet her. "Romelle, you know they wouldn't have been able to reach her. Nathan controlled everything. We couldn't even talk to her. Don't blame them."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I did try to contact her. I was told that she was attending to the affairs of Arus…or some other bull shit. She never got back with me. Just figured she was happily married and what not. Keith? How 'bout you?" Lance asks.

Keith runs a hand through his hair. "Actually, when I found out she was getting married, I…I thought she would be too busy to speak to me." _Not true…I just couldn't take the fact that she was marrying another man._

A tear slides down Romelle's cheek. "I'm sorry. I just feel so bad for Allura. Of all the people in the galaxy, she doesn't deserve to go through this." She whispers, "The things that monster did to her…"

Sven tightens his hold on Romelle to comfort her more and adds, "Ok Romelle…Lance, we don't know exactly what Allura went through. We can only guess. I can see now that she is depressed. Even though we are all here, she still feels alone. She knew that the man she looks at as a father figure would be imprisoned. She felt as if she had no choice."

Keith stands there, just taking the information in. As his guilt continues to overwhelm him, he says, "Excuse me" and leaves the room quickly.

Pidge looks over to Hunk and says, "Hunk has the right idea I think. Sometimes, not knowing is better."

"In this case, knowing is better Pidge. We have to help Allura." Romelle says as she wipes another tear from her cheek.

_____________________

Keith hesitates before knocking on Allura's bedroom door. _I probably shouldn't be here, but…here it goes._ Keith knocks on the door.

Allura hears the knock and comes to stand at it. "Who is it?"

"It's me…Keith…may I come in?"

Allura feels mixed emotions. She wants to see him and a strangling fear grips her as she sighs, opening the door.

Her heart plummets to her stomach as she sees the only man she has ever loved standing in her doorway. She feels a spell come over her as she looks at him. Unable to move, her spell is broken as Keith asks, "May I come in?"

Snapping out of it, she says, "Oh…yes…come in."

They move in to the room a little farther. As she begins to walk a bit farther in, Keith stops her by placing a hand on her arm. "Allura, I…wanted to apologize for losing my cool in there. I…didn't know how bad it really was I guess. I mean…I knew about the physical abuse, but I didn't know about the….about…"

Allura stops him. "About the sexual abuse? Well, there are all kinds of abuse. You name it, I got it."

"I'm so sorry."

"Keith please…I don't want you to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Allura looks into his eyes.

"I can't stand to see you hurting. I wish I would have been here for you."

"I wish you would have been here too." A tear escapes her eye.

Keith raises his hand and places it on her cheek. He wipes the tear away with his thumb. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He encircles his arms around her body and holds her close to his chest.

She whispers as they embrace, "I always feel so safe in your arms."

Keith bends his head and kisses the top of her head.

They release one another as there is a knock on her door. They look at each other and Keith says, "I guess I should go. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you Keith. I'm fine….now." She smiles at him.

She opens the door and a castle employee is standing on the other side. "I am sorry to interrupt Your Majesty, but…"

"It's ok…please come in." Allura invites the girl in and Keith steps out. They steal one last look at each other and Keith walks away.

______________________

Allura sits in her office, looking over paperwork. A knock at the door is heard. "Enter." She replies.

Coran rushes in, holding an envelope. "I have something for you. I think it may be what you've been waiting for."

Allura looks confused. "Divorce papers? Why wouldn't he just scan them back to the council?" As she stands, she takes the envelope from Coran's hand and begins to open it. Allura pulls the contents out and begins to scan them with her eyes.

Coran flinches when he sees the look of disappointment and anger on Allura's face. She throws down the papers and looks up to Coran. "He didn't sign them. THE BASTARD DIDN'T SIGN THE PAPERS!" She storms out of the room, leaving Coran. He walks over to her desk and picks the papers up to read over them. He shakes his head and drops the papers back onto the desk.

______________________

Coran hurries through the halls. He sees Keith and Lance walking and he stops them. "Have either of you seen Allura?"

"No Coran. Is everything alright?" Keith asks.

Shaking his head, Coran replies, "I don't know. She received the divorce papers back from Nathan this morning."

"Great!" Lance blurts out.

"I'm afraid that it isn't **great** Lance. He didn't sign them. Allura stormed out of the room and I haven't seen her since. Wait…the gym. Since you boys have been gone, if she was upset, she would either fly or take it out on some poor punching bag. I have taken the liberty to check if the lions are in their dens, and since they are all accounted for, it must be the gym."

Coran turns to rush toward the gym with Keith and Lance on his heels.

As they approach the gym doors, they can hear Allura making strong contact with something. They enter to see her side kicking a large hanging punching bag. As they get closer, Allura grabs her side and falls to the floor. Coran rushes immediately up to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Allura, you must take it easy. You are still healing."

"Please Coran…just leave me alone."

Keith looks to Lance, then walks up to Coran and Allura. "Coran, may I…please?"

Coran looks up to him and slightly smiles then nods his head. Coran moves away from Allura, and Keith takes his place. Coran walks toward Lance and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Come Lance, let's leave those two alone."

Lance nods and they both leave the room.

Keith grabs a towel from beside him and hands it to Allura. "Care to tell me why you're beating the hell out of that poor defenseless bag?"

"Because **The King of Arus** isn't here. He didn't sign the papers Keith. I'm stuck."

Keith places a finger under her chin to get her to look at him. "You are not stuck. Since when do you give up? Things will work out. Somehow…they will."

She looks deeper into his eyes and says, "I'm so glad you're here. Could you help me up?"

"Of course. What did you do anyway?"

"Oh…it's just my ribs. I over did it…I guess." Allura remains in Keith's arms as he raises her from the floor. Keith flinches as he remembers what Sven told him about how Allura injured her ribs.

Still in his embrace, Allura senses the change in his mood. "Keith, is something wrong?"

Keith places a hand on her cheek and whispers, "I know how you got that injury…he did it to you. I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Allura's eyes begin to tear up. She can't seem to break her gaze away from him. "I just want it to be over. I want the pain to go away. I should have never have married him….the one person I wanted…want…I couldn't have." The tears begin to fall.

Keith searches her eyes once more. "Who…who do you want?"

"You…I've always wanted you Keith."

Keith moves in closer to her and admits, "I love you Allura. I always have." With those words, Keith closes the gap between them and places a soft, loving kiss to her lips. She welcomes the kiss and sighs as the kiss deepens.

The alarms blare and Keith and Allura break their kiss suddenly. They look at each other in surprise and begin to sprint down the hallway toward castle control. While holding her side, Allura yells to Keith, "Just go…I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Keith quickens his pace with all his focus on reaching the control room.

Keith enters the control room and makes his way to black lion. Allura enters shortly after him. Coran stands and addresses her. "Allura, I hope you don't mind, but I sent Sven in blue lion."

Allura heavily breaths out, "it's probably for the best. Is it Lotor?"

"I don't know. I can't get a visual."

_______________

The lions enter the air, determined to find out who has entered Arusian airspace. "This is Commander Keith of the Voltron Force. I demand you state your name and your intentions here on Arus."

No answer is given. The aircraft is within sight of the view screen for Allura and Coran to see. "It looks to be Nathan. We should inform Keith and the others."

A grin stretches from ear to ear on Allura's face as she answers, "Wait Coran…let the boys have some fun."

Coran looks to her with a raised eyebrow and begins to chuckle. "Very well."

"Again, I am Commander Keith with the Voltron Force. If you do not state your name or your intentions on Arus, we will be forced to fire upon you."

Still no answer.

Pidge's voice is heard over the com link. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we carry through with our threat! The jerk wants to play…I'll play." Keith's irritated voice carries through the lions.

He fires a warning shot, then fires a laser and tips the left wing of the aircraft.

"You idiot…you are firing upon the King of Arus!" A shocked voice echoes in the cockpits of the lions.

Lance's cockiness is heard. "Well, guess that got a response."

Keith grits his teeth. "I apologize for the action taken upon you your Majesty, but you did not respond to my warnings."

Nathan grabs the communicator from his pilot and answers, "We do not need to respond, this is **my** planet! Now, I am landing and I expect my wife to be awaiting me!"

Keith raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Well Keith?" Lance asks.

Keith simply states, "Let him land."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Voltron or the WEP characters. Nathan is all mine no matter how much I don't like him!

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed!

CMS

Nathan's ship lands and he exits. Walking onto the landing pad, he sees that no one awaits him. "Where is that bitch?" He asks himself.

Allura meets him at the entrance to the castle. "Why the hell were you not waiting for me? And why were those assholes firing on me?"

"For one thing, I don't need to wait for you. I am no longer your wife Nathan! And another thing, the Voltron Force was firing on you because you didn't identify yourself. That is how we do it here on Arus."

"You are still my wife! I have not signed those papers!

Just then the members of the Force file in behind Allura. Nathan moves his glare away from Allura to the group. "Ah, so this must be the infamous Voltron Force. I'm surprised that you weren't up there in your Blue lion love. Other plans?"

Allura knits her eyebrows together in anger. Nathan notices Keith's furious expression and moves closer to Allura. "I always liked it when you were sweaty, turned me on then and still does now." He tries to pinch Allura's breast playfully but she smacks his hand away. Nathan looks over to Keith and smiles then yells to his servant, "Boy, grab my bags and take them to my room." He turns back to Allura, "I'll see you in our room love."

"Fat chance," is her response.

Nathan leaves to go to his room and Allura turns to the group. "Good show out there. I think he needs to go change his pants."

They all chuckle.

__________________

The Voltron Force, along with Romelle, Sven, and Coran sit around the dining room table, enjoying their meal. The doors to the dining room open and Nathan walks in. "What, couldn't wait for me?"

The group looks at Nathan and then back to one another. Nathan comes to stand next to Allura's chair "Where is my seat love?"

"You no longer have a seat." She says bitterly as she continues eating her meal. Keith can't help but smile at Allura's reply.

Nathan bends down slightly and says, "You have quite the tongue while your friends are here."

Allura ignores his words and continues to eat. A guard walks in and whispers something in Coran's ear. Coran looks up and says, "If you will excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere."

The group acknowledges him and Coran leaves. Nathan quickly takes Coran's vacated seat next to Allura's right side.

Nathan looks at Keith who is seated on Allura's left side. He smirks and says to her, "I missed you in our room love. I was quite lonely."

Keith holds back a glare and tries to ignore his words. Allura states flatly, "Maybe you should have asked one of the castle maids to help relieve your loneliness…oh wait, you're probably bored with them."

Nathan loses his smirk and looks once more at Keith. "So Commander, how has my wife been treating you since you have been back on Arus?"

Keith looks up from his dinner and says, "Just fine. Allura has always treated us with the utmost respect."

"Allura? Shouldn't you acknowledge her by her title Commander?" Nathan asks sarcastically.

All the others are able to do is sit silently and watch the exchange. "Allura doesn't like to be called by her title Majesty. She never has. I would think as her husband, you would know that."

"Ah yes, she never really was into formalities. Although, she was quite the prude in the bedroom…until I taught her to play by my rules. It took a little coaxing, but in the end she was willing."

Keith's anger is building inside him. He wraps the napkin in his fist and squeezes hard. Allura senses his anguish and touches his knee under the table. Feeling her palm on his knee, Keith unwraps his hand from the napkin, placing his hand on top of hers.

Romelle stands from the table. "Sven, I'm not feeling very well, could you walk with me to our room?"

"Of course." Sven stands and they excuse themselves from the table.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk sit quietly while they eat as they listen to Nathan and Keith's remarks.

"Nathan stop. That is enough." Allura demands.

Nathan reaches for Allura's hand and she retracts it before he is able to make contact. She rises from the table and looks at everyone but Nathan, "I'm tired…if you all will excuse me."

The men stand from their seats and Keith speaks up, "I'll escort you to your room."

Nathan raises his voice. "You mean our room and I can escort my wife." Nathan begins to move closer to Allura and Keith, but is intercepted by Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. "ALLURA! ALLURA! COME BACK HERE!"

Allura ignores his demands and walks with Keith out of the room.

_________________

Keith walks with Allura on his arm. "So…am I taking you to his room?"

Allura stops walking and looks up at him. "Of course not! How could you ask me that?"

Keith runs a hand through his hair. "Sorry…I just…"

"Keith, I just want him gone. Could you just walk me to my room?"

"Sure." They begin walking again.

They stop at Allura's bedroom door and Allura looks up into Keith's eyes. "Thank you Keith for walking me…and…I know the things he was saying about me was upsetting you…I'm sorry."

Keith places a hand on her cheek. "Don't apologize for that jerk."

Allura begins to get lost in his beautiful dark eyes. She reaches up and takes his hand from her cheek. "I better get to bed. I have to figure out how to get that moron out of my life for good."

"Ok…remember, you're not alone. Good night Allura."

"Good night Keith." She turns and enters her room.

______________________

Nathan paces the length of the bedroom. "That bitch should be here with me. She disrespects me…I know where she is…she's with that commander!" He storms out of his room and grabs the first guard he sees. "You…where is the Queen staying?"

The guard speaks with apprehension in his voice. "Sire…I…I'm not sure…"

Nathan grabs the guard by the neck and speaks, "I am your King and you will tell me where my wife is or face the consequences!"

"Yes Sire. She is staying in the interior hall, I believe room S12."

The King smirks and lets the guard go. Smacking the guard's cheek lightly, he says, "Good boy."

Nathan walks quickly to Allura's room. He tries to open the door, but finds it locked. He spots another guard and orders him to override the lock. As soon as the guard leaves, Nathan slowly enters the room. Darkness fills the room and he waits until his eyes adjust to it.

He slowly makes his way to the bed and looks upon it to find Allura lying on her back. The sheets are pulled off of her as if she kicked them off. He smiles down on her as he silently descends on the bed. He straddles her body and quickly cups his hand over her mouth. Her eyes go wide and she attempts to scream. She moves her body about to try to get him off of her.

"Shhhh….it never worked when you fought. It only made things worse…for you." He runs his hand under her nightgown and up her thigh. He begins to massage her slit through her panties. Allura attempts to scream even louder. As his grip on her mouth gets tighter and the movements of his hand become more aggressive, Allura is able to lift her leg, kneeing him in his groin. He releases her and doubles over. She pushes him off of her and she quickly makes her way to the door.

Allura runs down the hall, not really sure where she is going. Ending up in the hallway where the Voltron Force sleeps, she finds herself pounding on one particular door.

It opens forcefully and Keith is standing there with a questioning look on his face. "Allura? What's wrong?"

She is crying as she asks, "May I come in?"

"Of course…come on."

She walks in with her arms wrapped around her. Keith grabs a blanket and drapes it around her. Turning to him, Allura rushes into his arms. Keith wraps his arms around her and she cries louder. "Allura…."

"Just hold me…please." She whimpers.

Keith and Allura stand there in an embrace. Her crying begins to diminish and she lifts her head to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come here." She begins to move away, but Keith stops her.

"What happened? I don't mind you being here, but something has you upset. Now talk to me….please."

He leads her to sit on the edge of his bed and she begins to speak. "He found me…I was sound asleep. I woke up to him on top of me. He tried to…" her voice begins to crack and the anger begins to build in Keith once more.

"That's it…he's dead." He rises from the bed and starts toward the door. Allura jumps up dropping the blanket to the floor. "Wait Keith…please." She stands in front of him with her hands on his chest.

"You can't go after him."

"Allura, he will continue to do this to you until he is stopped."

"Not like this Keith. If you go to him and beat him down, you will be the one in trouble. He is still the King of Arus. As much as I hate that, we have to do this right…whatever that might be."

Keith searches her eyes. "I can't stand by and watch him hurt you like this."

"I'm not asking you to. I just need your support. Can you do that for me Keith?"

He begins to calm as he stares into her deep, blue eyes. He places a hand to her cheek then moves it to the back of her head. With fingers entwined in her hair, he moves his head down to hers and gently presses his lips to hers. She moans as the kiss deepens as she wraps her arms around his neck.

As the kiss becomes more intense, Keith begins walking Allura backward to the bed. Once they reach the bed, Keith lowers her down and lies down on top of her. Allura opens her legs to give Keith a more comfortable position.

Keith begins to knead her breasts gently and she begins to move her hips up against his groin. Keith moans deeply and joins her in her movements. They break the kiss and stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Breathing heavily, Allura places her fingers to Keith's lips. "We…can't do this…as much as I want you…we can't."

Keith kisses her fingers. "I love you Allura…."

She stops his sentence as if trying to convince him. "I want to make love to you so badly, but Nathan is still my husband. Until he is out of my life, I don't think it would be right."

"I was going to say…I love you Allura and I will wait for as long as you want me to. I respect how you feel. He never deserved you."

She strokes his cheek and kisses his lips tenderly. "I don't deserve you…I love you."

Keith smiles down at her then lifts up off of her. "We need to find you a new room to sleep in…one that maybe only I know about. There is one in this hall. I'll make sure the coast is clear then I'll walk you there."

"Thank you."

"You don't have thank me." He winks at her and says, "I do however have to take a cold shower."

____________________

Keith lies in bed, staring at the ceiling. He wants nothing more than to go to Allura, to comfort her. _I should have told her how I felt for her before I left Arus. She wouldn't be going through this right now. Damn…why do I have to be so stubborn? I should have listened to Lance all those years ago….whoa…what am I saying? I need to get some sleep. Try anyway…and hope that son of a bitch gets the point and leaves._

Keith rolls over and finally falls asleep.

______________________

Allura lies curled up in her bed with the sheets pulled closely around her. Her thoughts are of the kind, loving man she has just left. The thoughts of the last four years without him come crashing in on her. She feels sadness overwhelm her and tears begin to fall steadily down her cheeks._ I feel so lost…what will I do if Nathan won't go? Keith…_

Her thoughts finally bring her to sleep.

______________________

Morning comes and Keith can be found sitting in the dining room drinking his coffee…alone. Nathan walks in and Keith looks up. _Ahhh…shit._

"Good morning Commander." He sits across from Keith and begins to pour himself a cup of coffee. "How was your night? Sleep well?"

"I slept great…you?"

"Well, if my wife was by my side, I would have had a wonderful night. Since she is a bit moody, well, I had to find someone else to occupy her side." He winks and gives a grin.

Keith controls his anger, but can't keep his mouth shut. "Why don't you just sign the divorce papers? You don't love her. If it is Voltron, well, she'll never give him over to you. He belongs to Arus."

"Well, I do have to admit, in the beginning, it was Voltron…now, I just like to irritate her." Nathan takes a sip from his coffee.

Keith raises an eyebrow at his response. "What has she done to you to make you so bitter?"

Nathan rises up from his seat and places his fists on the table. Leaning in closer to Keith, he states, "Want to know what she did to me? We were in bed, she was sound asleep and I decided that I needed to be pleased…I began to…how do you earthlings refer to it…"fondle" my wife…you know, tease her. Do you know how she responded to my touch Commander? She called out your name…Keith."

Keith smiles inwardly. "Listen…**King**…Allura and I have been friends for a long time…"

"I don't give a shit about friendship! Your name was said more than it should have been! She is **my** wife!"

The door swishes open and Allura walks in. Not really noticing the tension radiating from the two men, she stands next to Keith. She throws a stack of papers in front of Nathan.

"What is this love?"

"Divorce papers…sign them and get the hell off of Arus. You have until noon today." With that, she turns and leaves the room. Keith watches the expression on Nathan's face and stands.

"Well…King, I think she means business." Keith leaves the table and exits the room, leaving Nathan to stew in his anger.

___________________

Allura hugs Romelle tightly. "I'm so sorry I have to leave Allura."

Allura pulls back from her, "It's ok Romelle. You have matters to attend to on your own planet."

"I just feel like I should be here with you. You know, while Asshole is here." Romelle whispers.

Allura giggles, "My friends are here now Romelle. I am just happy we were able to spend some time together."

"Me too," the cousins embrace one more time.

After Sven says goodbye to everyone, Keith stands shaking Sven's hand. "You're doing well Keith."

Keith raises an eyebrow in confusion. Sven nods his head in Allura's direction, "She seems happier…more confident."

Keith smiles, "I think maybe she is getting through to Nathan. She didn't really give him a chance to speak to her today when she tossed him the divorce papers. You can tell she is really over him."

Romelle and Allura make their way to where Keith and Sven stand. "Thanks for taking such good care of my cousin Sven." Allura says.

Sven hugs Allura and whispers, "I should thank you for taking such good care of my friend." He pulls back and smiles deeply at her. She returns the smile and watches as Sven and Romelle enter their transport that will lead them to Pollux.

As the transport rises into the sky, Allura turns to Keith. "Well, did Nathan raise hell after I left?"

Keith shrugs, "I don't know. I didn't give him a chance to say anything. I just left."

Allura giggles and they turn and walk into the castle along with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope everyone enjoys Chapter 5!

Thanks to those of you that reviewed!

Once again, I do not own Voltron or the WEP Characters.

CMS

Nathan paces his bedroom floor. "She will pay for making me look like a fool! I am getting no respect… not only from this miserable planet, but from my own as well." Nathan picks the papers up from the table and grips them tightly. "She wants these papers so badly…I will make her eat them!"

Nathan storms out of his room to find Allura.

________________

"Allura, what is the meaning of this?" Nathan storms into the room, holding up the papers he had received moments earlier from her.

Allura looks up from her desk and stands. "Nathan, you are to knock before you enter my study." Gesturing to the papers Nathan is holding, she continues, "Those are the divorce papers you are going to sign. You act as though you haven't seen them before."

Nathan sees red and he goes to her, grabbing her upper arms. He squeezes hard and pulls her tightly close to him. "I have had it with your disrespectfulness!"

Allura tries to squirm out of his grip. "LET GO OF ME!"

Nathan forcefully pushes her down on the desk. She moves her legs to try to get a good shot at kicking him in the groin, but Nathan shifts to block her from doing so. He gets his face right up to hers and spats, "Trying to cripple me Allura?" He removes one of his hands from her arms and grasps her neck."

Allura's hands grasp desperately to Nathan's hand. She gasps hard, not being able to get her breath.

The office door swings open quickly and Keith rushes in with Coran right behind him. Keith grabs Nathan from behind and yanks him back, pulling him away from Allura. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Keith balls up his fist and punches Nathan square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. "If you ever touch her again…you won't live to see another day!"

Keith helps Allura stand. He looks her over and asks, "Are you ok?"

She nods her head at him as Nathan stands. She picks up the papers that Nathan had dropped and pushes them forcefully into his chest. "Now here…sign them!"

"Or what?" Nathan asks sarcastically.

"Or, I will press charges on you for your abuse of me…and I guarantee once the people of Arus see what you have done, you will be locked up for a **very **long time."

Nathan stares in disbelief. "Go ahead…I will have your Commander here thrown in the cells for assaulting the King."

"Well, the way I see it, he was defending the Queen. Again … you were abusing her and her Head of Security took care of it. I am a witness to the whole event. You won't have a leg to stand on." Coran states.

Nathan stands a moment longer. Allura reaches for a pen that lies on her desk and holds it up. Nathan snatches the pen from her and walks over to the desk. He slams the papers down on the desk, signing his name. Throwing the pen down, he looks at her with disgust. "Happy?"

She smiles and admits, "Very."

Nathan storms out of the room but not without one last evil glare at Keith. The three watch him leave and Keith turns back to Allura with concern in his eyes, asking, "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nods her head. "I am now. Would you do me a favor and make sure he leaves Arus…follow him out in Black if you have to."

Keith places a palm under her chin and strokes her cheek with his thumb. Smiling at her, he says, "Of course." He turns and leaves the room as well.

"Coran, I'm going to run these papers to the council." Allura reaches around and picks the papers up off of the desk.

Noticing the bruise that is beginning to make an appearance, Coran stops her. "Allura, you may want to go get checked out by Dr. Gorma."

"I'm fine Coran…he's done worse to me." She smiles weakly at him and makes her way to the council chambers.

___________________

Black lion soars high in the sky as Keith follows the former King of Arus out of the atmosphere. _Good riddance, jerk. Wish I had been able to beat the shit out of you!_

Keith waits until Nathan's ship is far enough away to where he thinks it is safe to turn back and go home. His mind drifts to the beautiful blond monarch and a smile crosses his face. He pushes Black faster, rushing back to the castle.

He enters the control room to find Lance sitting at the controls. Keith looks around noticing no one else is in there with him. "Where is everyone else?"

Lance smiles at Keith. "Have fun? I would have loved to have seen asshole off."

"It was nice to see him go…so, where is everyone?"

"Oh….um, Pidge and Hunk are with Coran. I think Coran had something he wanted them to look at. Allura, she took Blue out. She said something about having to take care of something."

Keith looks at Lance inquisitively. "I didn't notice the Blue lion out. Then again, I wasn't looking for it either. Raise the chutes Lance."

"Why? Wait! Are you finally hooking up with Allura?"

Keith knits his eyebrows together. "Lance…would you please just raise the chutes?"

"Fine, but I want the scoop when you come back." Lance pouts. "And if you **are** hooking up with Allura, all I can say is…what took you so damn long?" Lance raises the dais and Keith jumps to his T-bar, spiraling down to catch the transport to Black lion once more.

_____________________

Allura sits on the nose of Blue lion, listening to the crashing of the waves. Her lion sits slightly submerged at the edge of the ocean shore line. She closes her eyes and breathes in the salty air. A loud humming can be heard from overhead and she looks up. A smile stretches across her face as she sees the awesome sight of Black lion.

Keith lands Black near Blue and exits his lion. As he stands at the base of Blue lion, he yells, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Allura glances down and asks, "Now, do you really need to ask that question? Of course I don't mind."

Keith smiles and begins his climb to Allura's position. When he reaches her, he looks out into the ocean. "The sun is setting."

"Yes, you made it just in time." Allura holds her hand out for him to help her up.

Keith pulls her to her feet and asks, "In time for what?"

Allura pulls the wedding ring from her broken marriage out of her pocket and holds it up to him. "It took me awhile to find it. This ring has bad karma…I don't want it anywhere near me or my friends." Allura cocks her arm back and hurls the ring out into the ocean.

Keith watches it disappear into the darkening sky, making an assumption that it had made it into the rippling water.

He turns his head and watches the expression on Allura's face. He sees a smile on her face, but sadness in her eyes. He turns his body and asks, "Are you upset?"

Allura turns her head to meet his gaze then drops it. "Yes…not about the divorce, but about the terrible mistake I have made. I don't care what has happened to me…my people don't deserve to lose another king."

Keith reaches down and takes her hand. "Allura, they didn't lose their king. He lost them. The things he did to you, affect them as well. Trust me, once they find out about everything, they'll be glad he's gone."

Allura sighs. "I guess I haven't really thought about what I am going to tell them. What will they think of me?"

"They will love you like they have always loved you. They will see you as the same brave woman they have always known."

She looks up into his eyes. "Brave? I don't feel so brave right now Keith. I don't know if I can do this by myself."

Keith pulls her closer to him and wraps an arm around her tightly. She places her palms on his chest and with their faces mere inches apart, Keith whispers, "I'm here…you're not alone." He lowers his head and captures her lips with his.

Allura returns the kiss as Keith's tongue caresses her lips. She opens her mouth to bid his tongue entrance and the kiss deepens as they get lost in each other. They break the kiss and Allura looks deeply in his dark eyes. "I love you Keith."

Keith smiles at her and begins to speak when his comm. unit goes off. "Keith here."

Lance's voice is on the other line. "Ahh Keith…you may want to head back to the castle."

"Why?"

"Hunk is….in a…state." Lance says hesitantly.

"What do you mean by 'state'?" Keith's irritation is obvious in his voice.

"Ok…well…he got news from Kelly." Lance responds.

"Kelly? His fiancé?"

"You know of another? Anyway, she told Hunk that she wasn't coming to Arus and the engagement is off."

Keith lowers his head and closes his eyes. "He's bad?"

"Well, let's just say that I would hate to be any object near him right about now, informs Lance.

"I'll be right there…Keith out."

Allura looks at Keith with confusion. "What was that all about?"

Keith places his fingers under her chin. "I'll tell you all about it later…right now, I have to go help Hunk."

"I'll follow you back to the castle."

__________________

Keith and Allura walk quickly into the control room after returning their lions to their dens. "Where is he Lance?" Keith asks.

"Last I heard, he was in the rec room. Pidge went to see if he could calm him down."

"Alright, I'll be back…I hope." Keith says as he starts to walk out of the room.

Allura looks at Lance with worry on her face. "Don't worry…Hunk wouldn't do anything to hurt Keith…at least, I don't think he would."

A look of shock appears on her face. "He wouldn't! Would he?"

"If there is one person that can tame that giant, it is Keith. Don't know what it is about him, but he has the touch."

"He certainly does." Allura mumbles. "What?" Lance asks.

Allura covers herself by saying, "If he is so good at calming people down, then who helps him when he is angry?"

Lance puts a finger to his temple as if in deep thought. "Well, now that you mention it…the only times I have seen him that upset, was here, on Arus. And you were usually the one to handle him. So…" Lance puts an arm around her shoulders and winks, "Are you handling him now?"

Allura pushes his arm off of her. "Lance, I don't know what you are talking about. If you will excuse me, I am going to make sure Hunk is alright."

_Hunk or Keith? _Lance asks himself. "Wait, I'm going with you! Guard, watch the monitors for me." He says to one of the castle guards standing just inside the room.

__________________

Allura and Lance rush into the rec room to see Keith holding Hunk up against the wall with his forearm against Hunk's chest. There is busted glass everywhere…the coffee table is knocked over and the room is in disarray. "Relax Hunk!"

"Keith…I don't want to hurt you, just let go of me." Hunk warns through gritted teeth.

Allura comes up behind Keith and places a hand on his shoulder. "Keith, please…"

Keith looks over to Allura and slowly lets go of Hunk. Hunk sees Allura and relaxes a bit. "Hunk, would you come have a seat with me?"

Feeling a bit embarrassed in front of the beautiful monarch, Hunk turns his eyes to the floor as he lowers his head. "Hunk?"

Hunk raises his head and begins to follow Allura to the sofa. She sits down and waits for him to sit next to her. Keith, Lance and Pidge are standing by the window, watching and listening.

Hunk begins to say, "Allura, I'm sorry…"

Allura places a hand on Hunk's leg. "Hunk, you don't have to apologize. Believe it or not, I think we had to redecorate this room quite a few times while you guys were gone."

Hunk looks up and meets her gaze. She whispers, "I let out my frustrations quite the same way…shh, don't tell anyone." She smiles at him and he returns the smile.

"Can you tell me about her? What is she like?"

The smile fades and he says, "She is the most fantastic woman in the galaxy. She's beautiful…inside and out. She always puts others before herself. Always gives them the benefit of the doubt. I have never seen her make a mistake…" A tear slips down his cheek and he turns his head down once more.

Allura places her palm under Hunk's chin and turns his head to look at her again. "Hunk…she sounds lovely, but she has made a mistake."

Hunk looks at her with confusion. Allura continues, "She let you go. You have to know that there is a reason for this. If she is your destiny, you will find your way back to one another. You have to believe in that. Please, turn your anger into something you can focus more positive energy on."

Hunk smiles deeply at her and whispers, "I was wrong."

"What were you wrong about?"

"Kelly is not the most fantastic woman in the galaxy…you are." Hunk takes her hand and places a light kiss on the back of it. He stands and asks, "Now, where do I start?"

Allura stands next to him and the others join them. "Well," she says, "I know a certain village that the children would just love to see you."

"Careth?"

Allura nods her head with a smile. Hunk looks to his friends. "I'm sorry guys."

Keith slaps a hand on Hunks back. "Not a problem big guy."

"Yeah…sometimes we all have to blow off steam." Pidge replies.

Lance smiles. "Yeah, but next time could you just deck Keith for the hell of it?"

They all turn to Lance with shocked expressions. "What? One of these days man, someone just has to get you."

Keith shakes his head. "Pidge, you want to come to Careth with me?" Hunk asks.

"I'd love to…of course, those kids are four years older now…but I'm sure they still like to have a mud fight! Let's go!"

Hunk and Pidge run out of the room and Lance just stares at Keith and Allura with arms folded. Keith raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?" Keith asks.

"For you two to stop being so damn stubborn and tell each other how you feel!" Lance blurts out.

Keith turns to Allura and takes her hands in his. "Allura…I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time."

Lance unfolds his arms and waits in anticipation for the words he's been waiting for Keith to say to their best friend. "The coffee here is terrible." Keith grins as he and Allura turn to look at Lance's reaction.

Lance throws his hands up in the air, turns and walks towards the door. "I give up. Go ahead and blow it! Wait for the next Prince Asshole to arrive."

Once he is out of sight, Keith and Allura let go of their laughter. "You're so bad." Allura giggles.

Keith pulls her to him and says, "You have no idea." They look into each other's eyes and drift closer together. Lance steps inside the room and says, "I knew it! It is about damn time!"

Keith tilts his head back. "Do you mind?"

Allura becomes serious as she walks up to Lance. "Lance, please don't say anything to anyone. My people don't know about the divorce from Nathan yet. If they hear that Keith and I are…"

Lance holds up a hand. "Say no more…my lips are sealed." He grins, "I knew it though."

"Ok, how 'bout we go grab something to eat?" Keith suggests.

"Sounds good to me…Lance?"

"Uhh…no, I'm…not hungry." Lance states, sensing that the two need their time alone.

Keith shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself. Ready?" He asks Allura.

"Mm hum." She replies.

Keith and Allura walk out of the rec room; leaving Lance behind…grinning from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to my proofers!

Same disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or the WEP Characters!

CMS

"Nothing like a sandwich to end the hunger," Keith says as he leans forward at the pub table.

"Yes, nothing fancy. I hated eating in the dining room while you boys were gone."

Keith dips a finger in the cake that is on the table. Allura watches him as he puts that finger in his mouth and sucks the frosting from it. She feels an overwhelming heat rush through her body. Allura rises and walks around to the side of the table where Keith is sitting. He watches her approach him and he swivels the chair in her direction. Keith opens his legs as she comes closer and she leans in and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You have frosting on your lip," she whispers as she slowly and gently places her lips on his. She licks the frosting off and begins to tease his lips open. He bids her tongue entrance and his too begins to play. He pulls Allura tight against him and she feels him harden near her lower abdomen.

Keith breaks the kiss and watches her lips with desire. Breathing heavily, he dips his fingers in the frosting once more and runs those fingers over her neck. Lowering his head to her neck, he sweeps his tongue over it. Allura takes a deep breath as he begins to suck the remaining frosting from it.

He pulls his head from her neck and Allura reaches down to scoop up some more frosting on her finger. She places her frosting filled finger near his lips and he takes it in his mouth. Keith's tongue licks at her finger and he begins to suck it, never taking his eyes from hers.

The warmth of Keith's tongue drives her mad and she pulls her finger from Keith's mouth. She moves her hands to his chest and opens his shirt. She admires his muscular chest and pushes his shirt off his body and places soft baby kisses on it while he tilts his head back and moans.

She continues her kisses up his chest and to his neck. Feeling the throbbing from his manhood, she lifts her head. Moving her hands down to his waist, she unbuttons his pants and opens them wide.

Allura reaches in and carefully frees his hardened shaft. Keith studies her as he breathes heavily. "Allura…" he says as she wraps a hand around his manhood. Allura slides her hand from the base to the tip repeatedly. Before losing himself, Keith grabs a towel off of the table and pushes it into Allura's hand. She wraps it around him as he tilts his head back and places both hands on either side of his chair. With knuckles white, he moans, "Ahhh…Hell." She watches him as he reaches climax and releases it all.

Desire overwhelms Keith and he stands quickly. Putting his hands around her waist, Keith lifts her up and carries her to the counter. Setting her atop of it, he pushes her straps of her dress off her shoulders and kisses along them. He stops and brings his warm lips to hers once more.

The kiss intensifies, Allura's hands running fiercely through his thick, dark hair. She pulls away and breathes out, "Oh God! I want you so badly."

Keith puts a hand under her dress and runs it up her thigh to her panties. She watches him with desire in her eyes as he watches every expression on her flushed face. He moves the panties to the side as a finger slips into her folds.

Keith watches her as she inhales and arches her back. He begins to move his hand as his finger slides in and out of her, teasing her. Keith does "magic" with that finger and it brings Allura to the edge. Trying to compose herself so no one will hear her shrieks, she wraps her arms around Keith's neck once more and buries her head in the crook of his neck. Allura cries out as she reaches the top then slowly comes down.

Keith slides his hand down her thigh and rubs her back while in the embrace. He feels her breathing slow, and asks, "Are you alright?"

She nods her head but does not let go of him. "Hold me tight Keith."

Keith does as told and he tightens his hold on her. "I love you Allura."

She raises her head and looks deeply into his eyes. "I love you more than you will ever know Keith." She smiles and blushes a bit. "That was fabulous. Thank you for that."

He smiles back at her. "Anything for you." He looks around and remembers where they are. "We may want to compose ourselves before someone walks in."

Allura begins to laugh. "I guess you're right…I don't think I am ready to explain this to the employees."

Keith helps her down from the countertop and she pulls her straps back up on her shoulders as Keith walks over and begins to button his pants and put his shirt back on. "Is there anymore of that frosting around?"

"I'm not sure…why?" She answers.

He grins and wraps an arm around her waist. Pulling her in to him, he whispers, "Use your imagination."

Allura giggles and places a palm on his cheek. "I want to show you how much I love you Keith."

"You will…we will be together. There is nothing stopping us now Allura…especially ourselves."

She smiles at him once more and as they leave the kitchen and Keith tosses the soiled towel into the garbage chute.

__________________

Nathan paces the hall outside of the King of Doom's throne room. Wringing is hands together he says to himself. "That Voltron Commander will pay for getting in my way. He has taken my power from me . I should have known that bitch was carrying a flame for him."

A soldier steps out into the hall and says, "The King will see you now."

Nathan follows him in and scans the room. The room is dark dank, and smells of mildew and sweat.

The King of Doom sits high on is throne. "So…Nathan, is it?"

"That is King Nathan."

Zarkon stands to his full height and points to him. "If you wish to live, you will mind your tongue."

Nathan grits his teeth and bows. "My apologies, Majesty."

"Better…now, what is it you want?" Zarkon asks as he sits back on his throne.

"I can give you Voltron. All you have to do, is give me Commander Keith Kogane."

Zarkon looks at Nathan with raised eyebrows. He begins to laugh loudly. "Are you stupid? Do you know how long I have tried to get Voltron? Even my best robeasts haven't been able to destroy him. The Commander? Why do you want him?"

Nathan moves closer to the bottom of the throne. "Because, that bitch is in love with him!"

Zarkon leans back in his chair. "Ahh…I suppose you would be referring to your wife?"

Nathan grits his teeth once more. "She is no longer my wife."

Laughing, Zarkon asks, "She finally came to her senses did she? I can't help you. You want revenge because your wife dumped you…for another man at that."

Nathan becomes defensive, "But I can give you what you want…"

Zarkon stands once more, "Guards…escort him out!"

The royal guards rush up to Nathan and grab his arms. They lead him out of the throne room, down the hall and out to the landing pad where his transport ship awaits him.

The guards toss Nathan toward his awaiting ship and Nathan stands and straightens his coat. He looks around and begins walking to his transport.

He enters and walks to the cockpit and notices someone sitting in the pilot seat. "Who the hell are you?"

The body turns in the seat. Nathan sees a well fit, azure color skinned man with long white hair sitting confidently in his seat. "Prince Lotor?"

Lotor stands, "I heard your words to my father. I may be able to help you…if you give me what I want."

Nathan raises an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"I want Allura! You're lucky I don't kill you for the things you have done to her! With Allura at my side, she will have no choice but to deliver Voltron to me."

Nathan holds his hands up as if to ward Lotor off. "Fine, you can have her and Voltron, but I want the Commander. He will pay for making me look like a fool."

"From what I've seen, it doesn't take much." Lotor snaps. "You can have Kogane, but I may need him first. If Allura is as close to him as you say she is, then I may have to go through him to get to her."

Nathan nods his head. "Very well. I'll do whatever it takes."

_______________________

The village of Careth is small and beautiful with green grass and colorful flowers. There are seven children that have come to see Hunk and Pidge. "Ok, who wants a ride?" Hunk asks as he holds out his arms. They all fight to get to Hunk first.

"Hold on…two at a time." He laughs. Two children take hold of each of Hunk's arm and Hunk lifts them effortlessly.

Hunk begins running through the grass with a child on each arm. They laugh and scream as Hunk spins them around and around. Pidge stands, watching when a beautiful woman walks up next to him.

"He sure is good with the kids." The woman says.

Pidge nods his head with a smile and replies. "Yeah…he sure is."

"We sure are happy that all of you are back here on Arus. My daughter was four when you left. She was so excited when Queen Allura announced your return."

"We were very happy to be coming home." Pidge runs a hand through his hair. "I mean…we think of Arus as our home."

"That is wonderful. How is everyone doing? I mean…did any of you marry while you were away?" The beautiful woman asks.

"Oh no…"

"No? So, Commander Keith…never married?"

"Nope. Why do you ask?" Pidge hesitates a bit.

The woman drops her head as she answers, "Well, we all thought that maybe…the Queen and the Commander had…feelings for each other before he left. Then she married about two years later. If it is true, it must be hard for him now."

Pidge smiles inwardly. "I'm not really sure about that. I was kinda a kid when I left here. If there was something, well…I am sure Keith is ok."

"I don't want to talk bad about our King, but…he's not very good to our Queen. We have all heard things. She deserves better."

Pidge watches her expressions. Her face turns beet red and she claps a hand over her mouth. "Oh, forgive me. I shouldn't have said anything."

Pidge places a hand on her shoulder. "Please, don't worry about anything. You'd be surprised at how many people feel the way you do."

She looks up at him. "Really?"

Hunk comes walking up to them. He looks to the woman Pidge has been conversing with. "Hi" he says.

"Hello," the woman responds.

Hunk holds out his hand and the woman shakes it as he says, "I'm Hunk." Although the break-up with his fiancé is very fresh, Hunk can't help but notice the beauty standing before him.

The woman smiles brightly at him. With a blush on her cheeks, she replies, "Oh…I know who you are. We all do. I am Ciara. That is my daughter, Katie."

Ciara is a beautiful woman. She is tall and shapely. Her dark hair hangs just at her shoulders and her eyes are the color of an emerald gem. Her daughter, Katie, looks a lot like her mother in her features, but her eyes are a darker shade.

Hunk looks back to the children he was just playing with. "Oh…she's very adorable."

"Shhh…don't say that too loud. It will go to her head." She giggles.

Pidge slowly backs away from the couple, leaving the conversation.

____________________________

Allura stands just inside the Castle wearing a beautiful pink and white dress. It is form fitting, but definitely appropriate for what she is about to do. She stands, wringing her hands together. "Please Allura, you are going to tear the skin from your hands with the friction." Coran smiles.

"I'm sorry…I'm just very nervous. What if my people don't forgive me Coran?"

Coran places his hands on her shoulders. "Your people have always loved you Allura. I think you will be surprised by their response. You sent out the announcements about the divorce a week ago. I think if they weren't behind you, you would have heard by now."

Allura sighs, "I guess you're right."

"Besides, you have your friends." Allura turns to find Lance beaming with enthusiasm. Walking next to him is Keith, Hunk, and Pidge.

Allura smiles brightly. "You guys really want to stand out there with me? You are brave."

Keith takes her hands in his and looks deeply in her eyes. "You are going to be fine. Coran is right…your people love you…" He moves a bit closer to her and whispers, "and so do I."

Coran loudly clears his throat and they break apart. Allura turns toward the balcony door and straightens her posture. "Well, I guess it is now or never."

She strides out onto the balcony with Coran and the Voltron force behind her. Cheers are heard from all that have attended to hear Allura's speech. As the crowd quiets, Allura begins her speech with her friends not too far behind her.

"My friends of Arus, I have asked all of you here today to let you know of a decision I have been forced to make. I know you have received the formal announcements about my divorce from King Nathan. The council of Arus has approved the divorce and I have to tell you that the evidence that I provided to the council was staggering. I will not go into it now, but I assure you that all your questions will be answered. Information will be made available to each and every one of you if you seek it."

"I stand here before you today to ask for your forgiveness. I had every intention on honoring my vows that I made to King Nathan almost three years ago. I have always put you first in anything I have ever done, and I intended on continuing that when I married your former King. Again, please forgive me."

Allura catches an escaped tear with her hand. Silence fills the Arusian air. She lowers her head then raises it when she hears cheers begin to fill the once silent air. Coran and the Voltron Force move forward to stand next to her and Coran wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I told you that they love you."

A sob escapes Allura and she waves to her people. They chant her name and those of the Voltron Force.

________________________

Allura sits on a bench in the gardens. She tilts her head against the back of it and gazes up at the stars. Closing her eyes, she sighs. As she sits peacefully, she feels the bench move from under her.

Allura opens her eyes and turns her head to the side. As she looks over, she sees the man she has never stopped thinking about sitting next to her in the same manner she is.

Keith sighs and says, "Yep, more stars here on Arus."

Allura smiles brightly and giggles. "If I haven't told you in awhile, I'm glad you're here."

Keith shifts his gaze to Allura, "I'm glad you're glad." He shifts his position so his body is facing her. "I'm also glad to see you smiling."

"I haven't been this happy in a long time." She moves her body closer to his. Allura places her palm on his cheek and moves in for a kiss and runs her lips over his smooth ones. Keith licks at her lips and she opens them, allowing his tongue to move in.

The kiss intensifies and Keith wraps an arm around her. He pulls her over to him and she helps him by pushing herself up on him. Allura lifts her dress slightly so she may straddle Keith's legs. They break the kiss and Keith rubs her arms.

They look deeply into each other's eyes. "We need to be careful. Someone may com…." Allura doesn't let him finish his sentence as she captures his lips.

Keith can't contain himself and he moves his hands down her back and to her ass. He grabs her buttocks and pulls her closer to him. Keith groans deeply as Allura's tongue moves deeper into his mouth. She begins to move her hips feeling his hardened shaft beneath her femininity.

Keith breaks the kiss and begins placing kisses down her neck and to her shoulders. Allura's hips begin to move faster and harder. "Ahhhh," Keith moans. "Allura, I ca…we..can't…..OH GOD!"

Allura slows her hips and whispers in his ear, "I love you Keith. There's nothing stopping us now."

Keith places his hands on her arms once more and slightly moves her away so he may look at her. Looking into her eyes, he says, "I want to make love to you more than anything, but I want to do it right. We can't do it here Allura. I want to take my time…loving every inch of you."

Allura nods her head, "I finally have you…" A tear falls from her eye and she hugs Keith. He returns the embrace and whispers in her ear, "Yes, you do."

________________________

Allura walks into the control room to find Coran sitting at the controls, watching the monitor. "Coran, where are the boys?"

Coran turns in his seat and answers, "Pidge and Hunk are running some much needed diagnostics on Blue, Green, and Yellow lions and Keith and Lance are out patrolling."

Allura raises an eyebrow, "Why wasn't I informed? I could have gone patrolling as well."

"Yes, well, Keith thought that maybe you needed some rest. He told me not to wake you." Coran smiles.

"He's always looking out for me isn't he?" Allura asks more to herself.

"Yes, a very important quality in a husband." Coran mumbles.

Allura hears him and blurts out, "Coran! I just got divorced…why are you speaking about husbands?"

Coran holds his hands up as if in surrender. "I was just making an observation."

"Well, stop it." Allura smiles inwardly.

____________________

Keith and Lance fly their lions side by side not too far from Arus. "So Keith…"

"Yes?"

"Wondering what your plans are now that the Queen is free." Lance grins into the monitor.

Keith shakes his head, "Do you ever give up? I don't have "plans" Lance. Allura was just granted the divorce…I don't think she is ready for another husband."

Lance sits up straight in his chair. "Another husband! Are you maybe thinking about popping the question Keith?"

"I don't know Lance. I can't ever see going back from where I am now. Things can only improve with Allura and me. I hope maybe someday she would take me as her husband."

Lance claps his hands together, "Hot damn! I knew it."

Keith's next words bring confusion to Lance. "Speaking of husbands…what the hell…?"

Lance sees what Keith is referring to. They spy Nathan's royal ship, just floating in space. "Looks vacated." Lance says.

"I don't know about that Lance. Looks to me as if there was an attack. There are laser burns…it's been fired upon. Let's get over there and find out what happened."

Lance nods and they make their way to King Nathan's charred ship.

The halls of the ship are dark and cold. "It must have been sitting out here for some time." Lance says.

"Lance, you take the bridge and the rooms around it, I'll take the rest."

Lance nods and makes his way to the bridge of the ship. Keith investigates each room. He sees no sign of anybody or anything. "Odd…very odd. No signs of struggle." Keith takes his comm. link off his belt and calls for Lance.

"No answer." Keith says to himself. He makes his way to the bridge. "Lance…you in here?"

Keith looks around. He hears a noise behind him and before he can turn around, all goes black.

Lance wakes up on the floor of the bridge of King Nathan's ship. He rubs the back of his head and looks around. "What the hell hit me?" He takes his comm. link and calls for Keith. Lance hears his own voice echoing off the walls of the ship. He slowly stands and walks to the door of the bridge.

Lance bends down and picks something up off of the floor. "Keith's comm. link. Where the…." Lance turns and begins to search the entire ship.

When he doesn't find Keith, Lance enters Black lion. He sets the coordinates for Arus and sets it on auto pilot. Lance then enters Red lion and heads back to Arus with a heavy heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7! Hope you like it!

As always, reviews are much appreciated.

I don't own Voltron or the characters, except Nathan.

CMS

Allura wrings her hands together as Lance enters castle control. Lance radioed them not long ago to inform them of the situation with Keith.

With his head hung low, Lance moves closer to Allura. "I don't know what happened Allura. I guess I was knocked out."

Coran steps up, "Do you know who did this?"

Lance shakes his head. "I have no idea. All I know is my head is killing me. I don't understand why Keith was the only one taken. I mean, why didn't they take me as well…and the lions for that matter? It just doesn't make sense."

Allura stifles a cry and says, "Lance, go get checked out by Dr. Gorma."

Lance sees the sorrow in her eyes. He walks out, and heads to MedTech.

Hunk hides his anger and says, "We'll find him." Pidge places a reassuring hand on Hunk's back.

Pidge then states, "I am not sure why they didn't take Lance as well, but I do know why they didn't take the lions."

Coran and Allura turn to listen as Pidge continues, "Hunk and I installed a device that won't let anyone other than programmed personnel operate them."

Coran asks, "What about the keys? Even if they have the keys?"

Hunk interrupts, "Yes, even with the keys. I mean, I guess they could haul them with something, but I doubt they thought of that beforehand. Also, Keith and Lance would have picked up another ship on radar. Whoever it was, they were waiting for them. They had it all planned out."

"But why Keith?" Allura whispers and unable to contain her emotions any longer, she lets out a cry and runs from the room…headed to nowhere in particular.

________________________

Several hours later, Lance walks to the observation room. There, he sees Allura sitting on the sofa with her legs pulled tightly to her chest. Her head is resting on her knees as she stares out onto the Arusian countryside.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks her.

Allura lifts her head, a bit startled. "Lance…how are you feeling? I went to MedTech and you were already gone. I figured you needed some rest so…"

Lance holds up a hand to quiet her. "Please…I'm fine Allura. I should be asking you how you're feeling."

Tears fall down her cheeks once more. Lance sits down beside her and pulls her into an embrace as he says, "I'm so sorry Allura. I should have been more careful. I'm worried about Keith too."

Allura cries louder, and through her tears, she says, "I can't lose him Lance…not when we finally found our way back to each other."

Lance hugs her tighter and kisses the top of her head. "We will find him. I won't rest until I do."

Lance's comm. link chimes and he answers it. "Lance, is Allura with you?"

"Yes," he responds.

"Come to castle control immediately…it's about Keith." Coran warns.

Allura pulls away from Lance and they immediately make their way to the control room.

______________________

The view screen comes on and Keith is seen hanging by his wrists from chains that hang from the ceiling. His feet touch the floor, but he appears weak. Keith's head is slumped over and his bloody hair is hanging around his face.

Allura throws her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream. "The sons of bitches beat the hell out of him." Lance growls.

Hunk pounds a fist into his palm and states, "I'll kill 'em!"

Pidge and Coran stand staring at the monitor, too stunned for words.

Tears roll down Allura's face. "Keith." She whispers.

Lotor comes into view. "What the hell is your game Lotor?" Lance shouts out.

Lotor grins. "I have no game Lieutenant. I only ask for one simple thing."

"I can only guess what that is." Lance mumbles.

"I want Allura to come to me…"

"HELL NO!" Lance shouts before Allura is able to speak.

Lotor knits his eyebrows together. "Oh?" He walks over to where Keith dangles and pulls an arm back. He slings his fist forcefully into Keith's ribs. Keith lets out a gut wrenching yell and Allura holds her arms out as if trying to reach Keith.

"STOP! Please." She screams. Lance wraps an arm around her to try to calm her as she begs "Please…don't hurt him anymore…I will do whatever you ask."

Lance and the others call her name. "You can't." Lance simply states.

Allura looks at Lance as he continues to hold her. "I have to Lance. He'll kill him."

Keith raises his head as much as the pain will allow and grunts, "Allura…you…ca…can't give in…"

Tears flow freely down her cheeks. Lotor interrupts Keith and says, "It is up to you Allura. You can turn yourself over to me or watch your Commander die…slowly."

She screams out, "You're a monster…" and with that remark, Lotor punches Keith once more in the same spot he did just moments earlier.

"STOP IT…!" she pleads again.

Lotor grabs the back of Keith's head by his hair. "If I didn't know any better, I would think her feelings for you were stronger than just mere friendship."

"Sta…stay the fuck away from her…you Bastard." Keith warns.

Lotor lets go of Keith's head and watches as the blood from Keith's face drips to the floor.

"ALLURA! What is your answer?" Lotor presses on.

Allura purses her lips together in aggravation. "Fine…I will come to you. Don't hurt Keith anymore. You let him go…and I will not fight you."

Lance drops his head as the rest of the group expresses their outrage. Lotor smiles triumphantly and says, "You have one hour. Take any longer and your Commander will be history." The connection is terminated and Lance yells out, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS ALLURA!"

Allura turns to him forcefully and holds out one hand. Pointing to the now blank view screen, she hollers, "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO LANCE?! HE'LL KILL KEITH…I can't live without him." She cries out this last statement and collapses to the floor, crying.

The group walks over to her and Lance kneels down beside her. "Allura…if you go to Lotor, you will be living without Keith. You'll never see him or Arus again. Knowing Lotor, he won't let Keith live anyway."

"Lance, I have to do something. I rather live knowing Keith is alive and well than to living my life with him gone forever. I have to trust that Lotor will do as I ask. I can be the one to save Keith this time…not him saving me." Allura stands and looks at her friends and father figure. "Please understand…I love him…I have to do this."

She turns and walks out of the control room with eyes watching her retreat.

Coran looks to the three members of the Voltron Force. "I'm going to talk some sense into her."

Lance places a hand on Coran's shoulder. "Wait…let me."

____________________

Lance walks to Allura's bedroom and knocks on the door upon arrival. Allura opens the door and Lance walks in. "Lance…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to try to get you not to go." Lance admits.

"You can't change my mind. Don't worry; he won't get Voltron or Arus. I'll make sure of that."

"How do you know? Allura…it isn't about Voltron or Arus. This is about you." Lance grabs hold of Allura's shoulders gently. "Allura…I'm worried about what might happen to you at the hands of that fiend."

Allura walks to the window and looks out over the countryside. "Lance…you know how I feel about Keith…"

Lance walks over to stand beside her. "I do Allura…I also know how he feels about you. He will be so pissed at me for letting you go through with this."

Allura meets his gaze and smiles sadly at him. "He may kick your ass. Seriously Lance…do you have any other ideas? It will take longer than an hour to put a rescue mission together and by then, Keith will be dead."

Lance lowers his head in defeat. "You're right…you're right." Lance says again throwing his hands up. "If we get Keith back…"

"When you get Keith back." She corrects Lance.

"Ok, **when** we get Keith back…we'll come for you."

Allura grins lightly. "We will get you back." Lance says, trying to convince her. "I think maybe we should think of some kind of homing device."

Allura looks at him wide eyed. "That's it Lance. We can put it in my boot or…"

Interrupting her, Lance states, "Wait Allura…I'm thinking something a little more drastic…like under your skin."

"Under my skin…but why?"

Lance blushes slightly. "I hate to even think this, but if Lotor manages to…you know….get you out of your clothes…"

Recognition slaps Allura hard and she gasps. "Allura!" Lance puts his palms on Allura's shoulders once more. "I don't want to even go there, but we have to be honest. Lotor has tried for years to…."

"Ok…I get it. We don't have much time. Let's go talk to Dr. Gorma and get this over with. I have to get to Keith!"

The two race out of Allura's room and to Dr. Gorma's office.

______________________

Allura walks out to the landing platform where Coran, Pidge and Hunk wait. "Your Majesty, your shuttle is ready." A guard informs her.

"Thank you." Allura looks around and asks, "Where is Lance?"

"He said he wanted to make sure the homing device is working." Hunk states.

"Oh…well, I can't wait on him. I have to go if I am to get to Keith in time." Allura hugs Pidge and Hunk, then turns to Coran, "I love you like a father Coran. Please take care of Arus…and the boys. Please make sure Keith understands why I did this."

Coran hugs Allura tightly, "You will be able to explain it to him when you come back. Just concentrate on returning to us."

Allura returns the hug and then releases him. She nods her head and begins to walk to her shuttle.

Allura sits at the controls and starts up the engines. She sits for a few more seconds watching the door to the castle entrance. _Good bye Lance._

She lifts off and begins her journey to save Keith.

________________________

Allura's shuttle enters Lotor's ship. Her heart starts to pound rapidly as she lowers the door and sees the many soldiers come rushing to her. As she exits, two guards grab her arms and one runs up to inspect the ship for anyone that may have come with her.

Allura pulls her arms free from the guards as Lotor walks up to her. Very irritated, she states, "I assure you that I am alone and I don't need to be man handled."

Lotor smiles brightly. "No…I suppose you don't. Later you may want to be." He winks at her.

Her expression is one of disgust. "Take me to Keith. I want to see him now!"

Lotor bows. "Very well…come with me my love."

"I am not your love. Do not even mention that word to me."

Lotor looks over at her as they walk, "Soon Allura you will be begging me to say that word to you."

She keeps her mouth shut…not wanting anything to delay her visit with the man she truly loves.

As they walk the halls of the large ship, Allura starts to see what the ship truly is. The halls are dark and smell of sweat, vomit, and blood. The doors to the rooms are made of thick metal and the upper half is made of thick bars.

She notices that these are not just any rooms, they are cells for prisoners. _Slave ship, _Allura thinks to herself.

They reach one specific cell. Allura notices that this cell is guarded by not one guard, but two. No other cell is guarded. Lotor instructs the guard to open the cell door. When he does so, Allura looks over at Lotor.

Lotor holds his arm out for her to walk in. She does so and as she enters, she sees him. "Keith!" Allura rushes in and stops in front of him. Placing her hands on each of his cheeks, she lifts his head. "Keith? Please speak to me." Tears stream down her face as she turns to Lotor.

"Why? Why have you done this to him?"

"He was disobedient Allura and had to be taught a lesson."

Anger fills her body but she suppresses it. "Please…let him down."

Lotor crosses his arms in front of his chest and simply says, "No."

Allura lowers her head and raises it to meet his gaze. "Please…you want me to beg? I'll beg. Please Prince Lotor…let Keith down…I'm…beg…I'm begging you."

Lotor uncrosses his arms and stares at her a moment longer. Finally, he looks at the guard and nods to him for his permission to release Keith from his restraints.

The guard is not gentle in any way. As soon as the chain loosens around Keith's wrists, Keith falls to the floor with force. Allura tries to ease his landing, but she falls with him. She turns Keith on his back and smooths his hair from his face.

Noting the dried blood throughout his hair and face, she closes her eyes tightly. Paying close attention on how to speak, she asks, "Would you please give us some time?"

The silence is deafening. With no reply, Allura looks up to Lotor. "You have only a few minutes. This wasn't part of the deal Allura."

"I know…I appreciate your understanding." She forces out.

Lotor exits the cell with the guards close behind him. Allura and Keith are alone.

Allura moves her face closer to Keith's. She whispers, "Keith…please…we don't have much time. Please look at me. Open your eyes."

A groan comes from him and he slowly opens his eyes. "Allura? What…" He begins to rise only to fall back the way he was from the pain. Allura places a hand on his chest.

"Keith, don't move."

"Why did you come here? You shouldn't have come."

Allura smooths his hair away from his face with her palms once again. "Shhhh…I had to come Keith. I couldn't let them hurt you anymore."

A tear runs down his face, "Allura…you must go." Keith demands. He sits up on the floor. The pain is tremendous, but he fights through it. He leans his back against the wall and tilts his head back to catch a breath.

Allura sits up on her knees and places her palms on his knees. "Please understand Keith. I need to know you'll be ok."

"Wha…what about me? Don't you think I need to know the same about you? You can't stay here with him!"

Allura hears the footsteps coming closer from the halls. The key to the door jingles and Allura leans quickly in to Keith. With tears streaming down steadily from her sapphire eyes, she places a hard kiss on his lips. Trying to stifle a sob, she whispers, "I love you."

Keith puts his hands to her face as she withdraws from him. Lotor comes in just as she stands. He stands next to her and smiles down at Keith.

"I see you decided to wake up Commander." Lotor puts an arm around Allura's shoulders.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." Keith warns as he slides his body up the wall to stand. Lotor lowers his arm and states, "You are in no position to threaten me!"

Allura turns to Lotor, "Stop…you said you would let him go if I came. I'm here, so let him go."

"Allura!" Keith shouts to the best of his ability.

Lotor looks from Keith to Allura. Keeping his eyes fixated on her, he says, "Very well…guard, take him to the docking bay."

Allura lowers her head and lets out a breath. The guards grab Keith and begin to drag him out of the cell. Keith tries to resist, but is unable to, due to his weakened condition. He pleads with her, "Allura…don't do this. You can't. Think of Arus!"

He is pulled from the room and he screams out "ALLURA!!"

Allura refuses to open her eyes. Lotor places a hand on her cheek and she jumps slightly. "You did the right thing. He doesn't deserve you."

Allura pulls her face from his hand and turns. Lotor leads her out of the cell and down the hall once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Lotor is being a bad boy!

I do not own Voltron or the Characters.

Enjoy!

CMS

Lotor leads Allura down the hall. Unbeknownst to her, he is leading her past the docking bay where Keith will be set free.

As they walk past, Allura looks in. She sees Keith being held up by two of Lotor's guards. Next, she sees a man walk toward Keith and stop right in front of him. "Nathan?" she whispers. Allura stops and briskly begins to walk into the bay.

Lotor grabs her arm to stop her. "No Allura!"

She watches as many of Nathan's royal guards surround Keith. Allura whips her head to Lotor. "What are you doing Lotor? You said you would set him free!"

"I **am** setting him free Allura…from me."

Unwilling to contain her anger any longer, she begins to pound hard on Lotor's chest with her fists. Lotor grabs her wrists with his hands and pulls her tightly against his body. "Now, now Allura…no sense in getting so upset. I do believe your Commander is in better hands than he would be if he were to stay here with me."

She continues to struggle and begins to cry desperately as Lotor drags her through the hall and into a private room.

_________________

Keith can barely stay on his feet as Nathan stops directly in front of the injured commander. "It is a shame Lotor got to you before I did Commander. I would have liked to have seen the look on your face as you were beat down."

Nathan leans in closer to Keith. "I would have loved to have seen Allura begging for your safety. It always turned me on to hear her beg."

Keith struggles to break free from the hold of the guards as Nathan leans back away from Keith.

"Load him on the transport. My ship awaits us."

The guards take Keith and begin to drag him to the shuttle that will take them to Nathan's ship.

_____________________

The King's shuttle lands in his Royal craft. Not having cells like Lotor's slave ship does, Keith is taken to a room that contains a bed, bathroom, and dresser. It's nothing elaborate, but enough to hold him.

Nathan steps into the room as Keith is thrown onto the bed. "Don't think I am being generous Commander…your permanent accommodations will be ready fairly soon." Nathan leaves the room and one guard remains.

The guard steps up to the bed and helps Keith sit up. Nathan's royal guards are dressed much like a ninja would be. The suit is black in color and the mask fits securely around the head and face. The only part of the body visible, are the eyes.

Keith studies the man that seems to be helping him. As he looks deeply into the guard's blue eyes, he thinks, _I know those eyes. _

The guard releases Keith and stands. He walks the perimeter of the room and feels along the walls with his hands. When he is done, he returns to Keith's side and slowly removes his mask.

"Lance!" Keith whispers with enthusiasm. "How did you get in here?"

Lance holds a finger to his own lips. "I sneaked into the shuttle when the other guards brought you in…now shhh Keith….we have to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"You better believe I'll do the best I can."

Lance wraps the mask around his face once more as Keith slowly stands. Keith whimpers and holds his ribs as he walks toward the door.

"Wait here for a minute." Lance opens the door and studies the hall. "Ok, let's go."

Keith follows Lance as he attempts to lead him to the docking bay. As other guards approach, Lance wraps a hand around Keith's arm as if he was escorting him.

Lance and Keith peek into the bay and find that it appears to be empty. They sneak in slowly and approach a small shuttle as they enter it quickly, Keith states. "This is too easy Lance."

"I'm feeling the same thing Keith, but we need to go. We just need to reach Hunk and Pidge."

"Where are they?" Keith asks.

Adjusting the knobs to the controls, Lance states, "They're at these coordinates." Lance hands Keith a sheet of paper with the location of their awaiting teammates.

Lance starts up the engines as they see guards file into the docking bay. Keith looks away from the guards to Lance, "Let's get the hell out of here Lance!"

"You got it!" Lance turns the shuttle and takes off, leaving King Nathan's ship.

__________________________

Lotor leads Allura into the room. She turns to watch his every move. Keeping her distance from him, she asks, "What are you going to do?"

He smiles at her and advances toward her. "What I've have always wanted to do." He backs her against the wall and puts a hand to her cheek. Her heart beats rapidly and she tries to pull away from him, but Lotor places his other hand against the wall beside her head, imprisoning her.

He lowers his head until his lips are mere inches away from hers. "Soon you will want all of me Allura." He backs away from her and leaves the room. She relaxes and tears begin to fall from her eyes.

_______________________

"Don't look now Keith, but we've got company." Lance warns.

"Great! This is just a transport shuttle Lance. It doesn't have weapons on it."

"We should be pretty close to Hunk and Pidge." Lance says as he messes with the controls.

The shuttle begins to shake as they are hit by a laser beam. "Can this thing go any faster!?" Keith asks.

They hear a roar and look out of the view screen. "Bout time you guys got here!" Lance shouts.

"Sorry, we were having tea and crumpets." Hunk states as he takes down a few attack ships.

Lance grins, "He must be taking lessons from me."

Pidge's voice comes over the comm. link. "You guys head back to Arus…we shouldn't be long here. Then we'll meet up with you to get Allura."

"Good plan Pidge." Lance pushes the shuttle as fast as it will go toward Arus.

As Lance lands the shuttle on the landing platform, Keith doesn't hesitate to exit the craft. Walking as fast as his injured body will take him, Lance runs up next to him.

"Hey Keith, you may want to go see Dr. Gorma first."

"Forget it Lance!" he answers him roughly, " We have to go get Allura before it is too late." Keith says as he holds his ribs.

Lance stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him toward him. "Keith, you just got beat to a pulp. You may need medication or something else."

Keith pushes Lance's hand from his shoulder. "I have to get to Allura! She's in hell right now Lance! We don't even know where Lotor's taking her. I don't have time to go see Dr. Gorma!"

"Keith, Allura has a homing device planted on her. We will find her."

Keith lowers his head. "I don't want to even think of the possibilities, but any kind of device can get lost Lance."

"No Keith…not this kind."

Keith looks up to Lance with confusion. "I convinced her to have one planted under her skin…just in case."

Thinking of what Lotor might do to her or have already done is fueling anger inside Keith. "Lance…we have to go NOW!" Keith rushes as fast as he can to his entrance to his lion with Lance closely behind him.

_______________________

Allura paces the length of the room wringing her hands. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I had to do something. Keith surely would have died at the hands of Lotor, but what about Nathan? What will he do to Keith? Did I just make it worse for Keith? How could I have been so stupid?_

Allura's thoughts are interrupted as the door to her room opens. She watches some beautiful slave girls walk in with trays of food. The trays are covered with every type of fruit imaginable. They also carry breads, meats and bottles of wine.

A slave girl begins to speak, "Good evening, your Majesty. Our Prince is worried about your health. He thought you would be hungry."

Allura crosses her arms in front of her chest and sticks her nose up in the air. "You can go tell your **Prince** that he can take his food and shove it up his…"

"_Please_ your Majesty" one of the slave girls pleads, "if we do not see you eat a few things, he will do awful things to us." Allura studies her as tears begin to shimmer in her eyes.

Unable to be the source of punishment for the women, Allura obliges and walks over to the tray of food that has been placed on the bed. She picks a grape up and puts it into her mouth slowly. She chews the food and swallows it carefully. "There…I ate it."

"Please…a few more?"

Allura sighs and places a few more pieces of fruit in her mouth. The other slave girl pours a glass of wine and gives it to Allura. Allura looks down at the wine and suddenly notices how quenching it looks. She hesitates a bit before taking it.

Allura puts the glass to her lips and takes small sips from it. The slave girls smile and bow to Allura as they walk out of the room.

She begins to feel more relaxed and sits on the bed. Allura eyes the food in front of her and begins to pick a few more pieces of fruit from it. After the fruit, she breaks a piece of bread from the loaf and eats it, drinking the wine to smooth it down.

After the last bite is swallowed, Allura kicks off her boots and lies down on the bed. She turns on her side, facing the door so she may see who might come in. Slowly, her eyes drift shut and she falls asleep.

_______________________

The lions race through space to find Allura. "Are you picking up the signal Lance?"

"Yes Keith…seems they are on planet Tharash. We could be there within two hours if we hurry."

"Two hours? We need to make it before then Lance…let's move everyone!" Keith encourages.

_________________________

Allura stands in front of a beautiful waterfall with foliage surrounding them. She feels a bit groggy and things look a bit fuzzy. _Where am I?_

She looks to her right and sees the tall azure skinned prince standing next to her. An alien man stands in front of them, towering high above them. He begins to ask Lotor questions. She tries to listen intently, but cannot make out what he is saying.

Allura hears the words "I will" come from Lotor's lips. She looks at him and faintly notices a smile across his face.

The tall man begins to ask Allura the same questions, she assumes. Not wanting to agree with Lotor, she says, "I will not."

Allura thinks she sees the smile disappear from Lotor and sees him turn to the alien man. She hears Lotor mumble something. He wraps an arm around Allura and guides her to his chambers.

They enter an elaborate room with a large canopy bed draped with shear curtains. The paint on the walls is subtle with a light color and the smell of flowers fill the room. Lotor guides Allura to the bed and turns her to face him.

He cups her face with his hand and whispers, "I love you my wife."

Still unsure of what he is saying, she knows she doesn't want him touching her. She tries to lift her hands to push him away, but is unable to find the strength. Lotor lowers his head and softly caresses her lips with his.

Allura whimpers as his tongue slides into her mouth. He reaches around her and unzips the form fitting, white silk gown she wears. He pushes the material down her shoulders and listens to the sound it makes as it slides perfectly down her exotic body.

Lotor moves his lips down her neck and to her shoulders, licking and kissing tenderly. Allura feels heartache within her soul, but is unable to stop his movements. Lotor steps back from her and studies every inch of her fit body. He feels a wave of heat take over his body as he eyes the way her lace panties fit just on her hip bones and the way her matching bra plumps up the breasts he longs to touch.

Lotor quickly removes his shirt and boots and pulls Allura tight to him. He lowers her to the bed and moves his hands to her inner thighs. Slowly pushing her legs open, he lowers himself down on top of her. Lotor slides down her body and places kisses on her stomach.

Tears run down Allura's face and she turns her head to the side. Closing her eyes, she concentrates hard on moving some part of her body. Lotor slides back up Allura's body and turns her head to him. "Don't cry my love…you will find me to be gentler than your ex-husband."

With those words, Lotor places a kiss on her, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. The kiss becomes more aggressive and Allura begins to cry. Lotor's hand moves to her breasts and he pulls one out of the confines of her bra. He fondles it roughly and moves his head down to the other one, sucking on the nipple.

Allura's eyes are tightly closed and she begins to breathe heavily. "Lotor…." Allura moans out.

Lotor raises his head and looks passionately at her. "You want more love? I will give you all I have." He takes her hand and moves it to his hardened shaft. Her eyes go wide and she shouts as loud as her weakened body will allow, "STOP IT!"

Lotor smiles and places her arms above her head so he may get a better view of her breasts. He slides his hand down her body and slips a finger into her panties. As he moves it through the hair, he feels for her folds, spreading her folds open, he slides a finger fully in. His thumb causes friction on her clitoris and Allura begins to panic.

"Relax my love…you will enjoy this." Lotor begins to move his finger in and out of Allura. The panic continues to build within Allura and she feels her arm move drastically. She feels stronger and grabs his arm and yanks it from her. She turns her body away from him and tries to slide from the bed.

Lotor grabs her and rolls her on her back. He straddles her, holding her arms against the pillows and above her head. "I was hoping our wedding night would be a bit more romantic, love." He lowers his head to place a kiss on her when a loud humming noise is heard.

Lotor looks up quickly and pushes himself off the bed. Allura rolls off the bed and grabs the sheets. She wraps it around herself and watches as Lotor quickly pulls his boots and shirt on. He looks in her direction. Pointing at her, he spats, "We will finish this later and you **will** please me!"

Lotor leaves the room and Allura crawls to the dress that she was wearing. She finds the opening and begins to smooth it over her head.

________________________

Lotor runs out of the building and yells to his guards. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The guard replies, "Sire…it's the lions!"

"Get to the ships and take care of them!" Lotor demands.

"Yes Sire."

Lotor turns around and runs back into the building. He stops another guard, "Park your ass outside the Queen's door!"

The guard salutes him and runs to the room that Allura occupies.

___________________

The lions roar through the sky of planet Tharash. As they get closer to where Allura is, Keith says, "I'm going to land and get Allura."

Lance interrupts, "No Keith…I'll go get her."

Keith begins to argue, but Lance presses on. "You're in no shape to go ducking around corners and whisking the beautiful maiden up in your arms. Let someone else be the hero for once." Lance winks through the view screen.

Keith sighs, "Fine…but take Hunk with you just in case. Pidge and I can handle these fighter planes.

"You got it. Let's go Hunk!"

Lance and Hunk land their lions as soon as the ground appears clear.

______________________

As Allura attempts to pull her dress over her head, she hears a thud come from the hall. Afraid to turn toward the door, she sits on the floor trying desperately to get dressed. She hears the door open and she begins to panic.

Lance searches the room and notices a figure of a woman barely dressed sitting on the floor. _Allura? Oh God…Allura._

Allura feels arms encircle her and she begins to scream. "Allura! It's me…Lance."

Allura tilts her head back and sighs. "Lance…please help me. I'm so weak..."

Lance realizes the situation she is in and helps her stand. He grabs the dress to help Allura finish getting it on her completely. With no time to go into details, he says "Come on, we have to go...now!"

Allura tries to run, but falls. "Allura?

"I'm sorry Lance."

Lance kneels down beside her. "It's ok Allura, but I don't think I can carry you and take care of Doom droids. I'll have to get Hunk."

Lance removes his comm. from his belt. "Hunk! I need your help with Allura."

"On my way!" Hunk yells into his comm.

Keith hears the exchange, and worries. "Lance…what is wrong with Allura?"

Lance doesn't answer. "Lance!" Keith calls out.

Allura's eyes go wide when hearing Keith's voice. _Keith? He's here! _She thinks to herself.

Hunk takes Allura into his arms and follows Lance to the lions. He sets her down for Lance to help her into Red Lion and then heads to the Yellow lion.

They quickly take off into the sky as Black and Green lions finish off the fighter planes.

______________________

Allura sits on the floor of the Red Lion with her knees held tightly to her chest. All is quiet as the lions escape cleanly from Doom forces. Keith's voice is heard over the comm.. "Lance…is Allura alright?"

"I think so Keith. A little shaken up, but I think she's fine." Lance says, not really believing his own words.

"May I speak with her?" Keith asks.

Lance looks over to Allura and she meets his gaze. With tears threatening to fall, she shakes her head 'no'.

Lance sighs inwardly, "Ahh…Keith…something's wrong with my comm. link. Your connection is full of static. I'll try to get back with you."

Keith's voice is heard as Lance cuts the connection. He looks once more to Allura. "I hope you're there to save my butt when our Commander realizes that I just lied to him."

"Thank you." She whispers.

Lance rises from his chair and pulls a blanket from an overhead compartment. He kneels down and wraps it around Allura's shoulders. Placing his hands on her knees, he asks, "Why don't you want to talk to Keith?"

Allura turns her head away from Lance as tears fall down her cheeks. "I just can't right now," she whimpers.

Lance places his fingers on her chin and turns her to look at him. "What did he do to you Allura? Did he…"

Allura pulls her head from his grasp and doesn't respond. "Allura…please…I'm your friend. You can tell me."

Allura looks back to Lance and sees the compassion and worry on his face. "Almost…if you hadn't gotten there when you did…" Allura drops her head to her knees and releases her torment. Her crying hits Lance hard and he wraps his arms around her.

Pulling her close to him, he places a kiss on the top of her head and says, "It will be ok Allura. Lotor will never get that close to you again…I promise."

Lance remains holding her until her crying settles.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again to those of you that reviewed! I love reading your thoughts.

I do not own Voltron or the WEP characters.

Enjoy!

CMS

Lotor paces the bridge of his ship. "Get me planet Arus NOW!"

The guard turns to his controls almost immediately connecting to Arus. Coran's face appears on the view screen. "Lotor! Where is Queen Allura?"

"Your Voltron Force came and stole her away from me!" Lotor replies.

Coran sighs with relief. "Don't look too thrilled _old man_. She will be coming back to me soon…after all, you should never keep a wife away from her husband." Lotor smirks at him.

"What do you mean…wife?"

"That's right, Allura married me this afternoon. We were just starting our honeymoon when we were..._interrupted_."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it! Just ask Allura when she returns. Prepare her for my arrival. She and I have some unfinished business."

Lotor severs the comm. link, laughing.

____________________

With a few minutes to go before reaching Arus, Lance looks over to watch Allura begin to stir awake. "Well, nice to see you awake sleepy head."

Allura smiles shyly at him. "Guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Well, with all that has been going on, I'm surprised you stayed awake as long as you did."

Allura rubs the back of her neck. "Lance…how did Keith escape from Nathan? He was so weak the last time I saw him."

"I was a bad boy again." Allura raises an eyebrow as Lance continues. "I hid in the shuttle you took to Lotor's ship. After you left, one of Lotor's goons came on board. I knocked him out cold and took his uniform. My plan was to get Keith and you, but when I saw Nathan's men…I had to make a choice."

"I see." Allura whispers.

Lance turns to Allura, "Allura, Keith was in bad shape…I didn't know how much he could take after what Lotor did to him. You know what Nathan is capable of more than any of us."

Allura holds her hands up to silence Lance. "Lance, please. I am not saying that you were wrong in what you did. I am relieved that you helped Keith. If you hadn't, I really don't think he would be here now." Allura smiles at him, "Thank you for being a 'bad boy'."

Lance smiles back at her then turns to his controls. "Good news…there is our beautiful planet."

Allura stands behind Lance. Holding on to the back of the chair, tears begin to form. _I never thought I would see Arus again._

Lance tilts his head back to look at Allura. "Are you feeling a bit stronger?"

"Much…thank you."

"Good, now let's land Big Red here and get you to Dr. Gorma." Lance demands.

"Lance, I don't need to see…."

"Don't start with me….you and Keith both have an appointment with our good old doctor. You both are so damned stubborn."

Allura doesn't say another word as she watches Lance land his lion.

______________________

Aggravated by the short conversation he had moments earlier with Lotor, Coran paces near the door, waiting for the group to arrive. _Married…to that monster? It can't be true. I can't just confront her with it right now. But it will have to be soon. He is on his way here now._

Coran is pulled out of his reverie as the doors to the control room open. Keith has an arm draped over each of Hunk and Pidge's shoulders. "Keith! Are you ok? I knew you shouldn't have taken the trip."

Keith pulls his arms from the two men and stands with a hand on his ribs. "I'm fine Coran. There was no way in hell I was staying behind. Has Lance and Allura come up yet?"

Coran shakes his head. "No, not yet."

Keith turns and eyes the door. _Something's wrong. I know it._

__________________________  
_

Before going up to the control room, Lance notices Allura lagging behind him. He stops and turns around to her. "Hey….what's up?"

Allura lowers her head and begins to cry. "I…I'm so ashamed."

Lance quickly takes her in his arms and holds her tight as she sobs out. "I couldn't fight him. His hands…all over me…it's sickening…"

Lance squeezes a little tighter. With a low voice, he says, "Allura…you have nothing to be ashamed about. He is a sick bastard and he **will** get what's coming to him. I promise you that."

Lance holds her a few moments longer and waits for her crying to diminish. When it does, he asks, "Ready to go up?"

Allura nods and they enter the elevator to the control room.

____________________________

Lance and Allura enter the control room to find the other members of the force and Coran waiting for them. Lance exits first with Allura not far behind. Keith spies her and sees that her demeanor is quite different from the last time he saw her.

He walks up to her and embraces her. She wraps her arms around him and sighs. "I'm so sorry Allura."

She breaks the embrace to look into his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just happy you're ok."

Coran clears his throat to capture the couple's attention. Keith and Allura look over to him and he says, "I think the both of you need to get checked over."

The anger from what Lotor did to Allura builds inside of Lance and he storms out of the room. Keith looks at Allura and asks, "Is he ok?"

Allura nods her head. "He must be tired….we all are."

Not really believing her, Keith nods and begins to walk to Med Tech with Allura in hand.

___________________________

In Med Tech, Keith and Allura sit in separate rooms. Allura asked Dr. Gorma to check out Keith first.

After his examination, Keith begins to put his shirt back on. A knock is heard on the exam room door. "Enter," Keith says.

Lance walks in, "Just wanted to check in on you."

"I'm fine Lance. Few bruised ribs, couple of stitches in my head…other than that, I'll be fine. Nothing a nice hot shower won't cure."

"You need one. You smell terrible and you have blood caked all over you. That will definitely not get the attention of the women."

"There's only one I want the attention of." Keith mumbles.

"Yeah…well…I've got get going. See ya in a bit." Lance says as he begins to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of." Lance says, avoiding Keith's stare.

"What kind of business Lance?"

Lance turns and looks at Keith. "Keith, I think you need to go be with Allura."

"Tell me what's going on Lance. What happened with Allura and Lotor?" Keith hesitates with the last question. "Were we too late?"

Lance runs an agitated hand through his hair. "Keith…I….you need to go talk to Allura…."

Keith puts both hands on Lance's shoulders. "Lance please! Just tell me!"

Lance pushes Keith's hands off of his shoulders. "Fine! Yes…as far as I'm concerned, we were too damn late! I mean...he didn't rape her, but the things he did…God Keith!"

Keith's eyes go wide and he whispers, "No."

"That is where I am going. To take care of that bastard, once and for all."

Keith is silent for a few moments. "Lance, how is Allura handling this?"

"How do you think Keith? She was a total wreck when she was with me in Red." Lance lowers his head then raises it. He walks up to Keith and admits, "There was nothing wrong with my communicator Keith."

Keith looks at him confused as Lance continues. "Allura is ashamed of what happened with Lotor. She knew you were badly hurt and she didn't want you to sense her pain. Allura couldn't talk to you then Keith."

"I thought I was the one she could always talk to. Instead, she turned to you." Keith says softly; aware that maybe he shouldn't mention it.

Lance raises an eyebrow, "Keith, don't do this. I was the one that was there at that time. We've been friends for a long time. She needed to let it out…"

"Yeah…I know and once again, I wasn't there for her. Just like I wasn't there when Nathan took advantage of her…I wasn't there when Lotor did!" Keith runs an agitated hand through his hair and makes for the door.

Lance places a hand on Keith's arm. "Keith, don't beat yourself up over this. Allura needs you."

Lance releases Keith's arm and Keith makes his way to the exam room Allura is in.

______________________________

Dr. Gorma meets Coran in the hall as he is about to enter Allura's exam room. As they enter, Dr. Gorma asks, "Your Majesty, do you mind if Coran joins us?"

Allura sighs, "No…that's fine." _Do I have a choice? _She asks herself.

Dr. Gorma speaks, "Well, I just ran the blood test. It seems that whatever Lotor gave you is out of your system."

"Poison?" Coran asks.

Dr. Gorma turns toward Coran. "No, not poison. From what her Majesty says, it was some kind of potion. I don't think Lotor would give her something that would harm her. Obviously, he had something on his mind."

Allura pushes herself off of the exam table. "Please don't speak about me as if I am not here."

"My apologies, your Majesty. I have done a thorough exam, and I think you are healthy. If there is nothing else, or you begin to feel something is not quite right, please come see me immediately."

Allura nods her head and Dr. Gorma exits the room.

Coran stands there watching her. "What?" Allura asks.

"Before you arrived, I was contacted by a certain Prince." Coran states.

Allura raises an eyebrow. "Wonderful…and?"

Coran sighs, "Please tell me that it isn't true."

"What?"

"Did you marry him?"

Allura pauses a few minutes before she speaks. "I'm not sure Coran. Lotor gave me something. I imagine it was in the food and wine the slaves brought me. I guess I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew, I was in this gown. I remember being somewhere with Lotor in front of a very tall man. He was asking questions…." Allura stops her sentence, not wanting to let Coran know what had transpired between Lotor and her afterwards.

"Allura?"

Allura waves her hand at Coran. "Please Coran, I'm tired and I really don't want to discuss this with you right now."

Coran strokes his mustache as he says, "Well, you're going to have to discuss it sooner or later. Lotor is on his way here now…says he is coming for his wife."

Allura straightens her posture and begins to rush towards the door. "Why didn't you say that before?"

She rushes out of the room with Coran close on her heels.

__________________________

Keith makes his way down the hall to Allura's room. He sees Coran and Dr. Gorma enter the exam room. _Maybe I should give them some time. Now's a good time to take a shower then maybe Allura will be free to talk to. _Keith thinks.

Heading towards his bathroom, Keith removes all his clothes and walks to the shower. He stands under the warm water with his hands pressed up against the shower wall, tilting his head down to allow the water to massage the back of his neck. He flinches slightly as the droplets of water hit his bruises.

_Allura...what are we going to do? How can I help you through this when I am the one who got you into it?_ Keith shuts off the water and pulls a towel from the rack. He dries himself off and walks into his bedroom.

Suddenly, the alarms go off and Keith quickly gets dressed. Rushing out of his room, he pulls his shirt on as he makes his way to the control room.

__________________________

Lotor's cocky expression beams on the video screen. Lance stands with fists clenched at his side as Allura and Coran quickly walk into the control room.

Lotor notices her walk in and says, "Ahh…there is my wife. I've come to take you home love."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR FUCKING WIFE ASSHOLE! I suggest you hall your ass back to Doom." Lance's anger-filled voice fills the room and carries out into the hall.

Keith picks up his pace as he hears Lance's voice. He walks into the room and stands beside Allura. Looking over at her, he notices her pale expression. "It's going to be alright Allura," he whispers to her.

She slowly turns her head toward him, keeping her eyes on Lotor for just a few seconds more. She finally turns her gaze to Keith and sees the love in his eyes. She smiles slightly and nods her head.

"Commander Keith!" Lotor's voice is heard once more. "Wish I could say that it is nice to see you…alive…but then, I would be lying. It doesn't surprise me that Nathan couldn't take care of things. I'm sure he even had trouble keeping you pleased my dear." Lotor says, moving his gaze now to Allura.

Allura lowers her head and he continues. "Don't act so shy Allura. After all, we were just getting started on our wedding night." Lotor smirks.

"THAT'S IT!" Lance heads for his chute to lead him to his lion. Allura calls out to stop him. "Wait Lance…he is trying to get all of you upset. Don't let him. Hunk and Pidge are already out there if he tries something."

Lance looks into her eyes and sees the pleading in them. Keith is desperately trying to suppress his anger that seems to be boiling within him. He steps up to the video screen. "Why are you here Lotor?" _As if I don't already know._

"Why do you think? I am here to take my wife home!"

Allura speaks up, "I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!"

"No? Then why do you still wear the wedding dress I gave you?" Lotor asks.

Allura looks down upon herself and notices that indeed she is still wearing it. She snaps her head back up quickly looking at Lotor with disgust, "Don't worry, you can have it back."

"Oh yes…I plan on getting it back. I will take my time undressing you just as soon as I get you home love."

"You so much as lay a hand on her…I'll personally do to you what you did to me…only worse." Keith says through clenched teeth.

Lotor snarls at Keith with hatred in his eyes. Coran steps up and says, "Lotor, you drugged Queen Allura, therefore, the marriage is not legal."

Lotor turns his gaze to Coran and glowers at him. "Is there any evidence that she was drugged?"

Remembering that Dr. Gorma said that there was no drug found in her blood, Coran simply states, "No."

"No proof, no drug. Allura, be ready for me in twenty minutes."

Lance speaks up once more. "Wait Asshole…Allura was drugged. When I found her, she couldn't even dress herself. Hunk had to carry her to my lion because she couldn't even walk. What do you think she was so weak from?"

Lotor smirks, "We had a wonderful time in my bed Lieutenant. What do you think?"

Lance turns red. Allura's heart drops to the pit of her stomach, but she manages to place a hand on Lance's shoulder to calm him. She looks over to Keith and sees the clenched fists and gritted teeth. _I have to do something…I'm losing my boys. _She thinks.

"I need longer than twenty minutes Lotor."

Keith, Lance, and Coran both turn to Allura in shock. "What?" They say in unison.

"You will come to me if I give you longer? How much time do you need?" Lotor asks.

"At least a few hours. I need to get things together and delegate responsibilities to people."

Lotor contemplates what she has just said for a few minutes. "Fine…I will wait for you just outside the Arusian atmosphere."

Allura nods and the connection goes black.

Lance turns to Allura in anger. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Allura knits her eyebrows together. "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!"

Keith comes up to stand close to Allura. "Allura, can we go somewhere to talk?"

Allura turns her aggravated gaze from Lance to Keith. Her expression softens as she looks into the compassionate eyes of her love. Allura nods her head and Keith leads her from the room.

Lance turns to Coran and says, "I sure hope she knows what she is doing."

Coran watches her retreating back and says, "I can't say for sure, but I think she may have a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Mertz for putting up with me bugging her and to Wade Wells as well! Xia...knock it off.

I do not own Voltron or the WEP characters.

Hope everyone enjoys chapter 10!

CMS

Keith leads Allura to the Observation Room, where a huge window overlooks the countryside. The room is lightly furnished with sofas, chairs, and tables. As Keith nears the window, he turns to face Allura. "What are you thinking?" He asks with frustration in his voice.

Allura is taken aback by the question and plops down on the sofa near the window. She sighs, "I don't know what I'm thinking right now."

Keith kneels before her and takes her hands in his. Allura lifts her gaze to meet his. "You can't go back to him. Not after…." Keith catches himself before he says anymore.

Allura's eyes go wide and asks with fear in her voice, "You know?"

Keith lowers his head and sighs. Lifting his head, he answers, "Yes…"

Allura pulls her hands away from his and stands. Walking to the window, she looks out. "I'm so humiliated."

Keith stands and moves to stand beside her. "Allura, you have no reason to be."

Moving her gaze to Keith's once more, she says, "I tried to stop him Keith...I didn't have the strength. If Lance didn't get there when he did…"

Keith wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a tight embrace. He kisses the top of her head and she begins to cry. "This is the very reason you cannot go back to him. I won't let you."

She raises her head and they lock gazes once more. Keith places a palm on her cheek and wipes her tears with his thumb. "I love you Allura. Always have and always will. I will not let you down ever again."

"You have **never** let me down Keith. I love you too. I always have and I always will." She lifts her head more and moves in closer to him. Allura places a soft loving kiss on Keith's lips and he welcomes it.

Allura's eyes go wide and she breaks the kiss and pulls away. "Wait!" Keith looks at her stunned. "That man, the one Lotor and I were speaking to... I remember…sort of…"

"What is it?" Keith asks.

"The man asked Lotor something and he said 'I will', then he asked me the same thing…I said that I wouldn't. I couldn't make out what he was asking, but now that I think back, it must have been about marrying Lotor."

Keith's eyebrows rise as he listens to her words. "After I more or less said no, Lotor said something to the man and we left. Perhaps if we could speak with that man…oh, forget it. We can't leave Arus without Lotor seeing and I don't think we would have time to go to Tharash to find him."

"We may not be able to, but I think I know someone who may." Keith says.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Sven is out on diplomatic relations for Pollux. He isn't too far from planet Tharash. Maybe he could get in touch with this guy." Keith suggests.

Allura perks up with hope. "You really think so Keith? Could we really find out what happened?"

Keith wraps his arms around her once more. "I don't know. One thing is for sure though…I won't let him take you Allura."

______________________________

Alone by the window and watching the Arusian landscape, Allura ponders, _I have to go speak to my father_. She races out of the room and to King Alfor's tomb.

As she approaches the sarcophagus where her father's body rests, she kneels down in front of it. With hands together, she bows her head and pleads, "Father, I need your help. Lotor is not giving up. I am so afraid and feel so weak. I couldn't have married him…I couldn't have." She begins to cry.

Allura hears a faint voice:

_Have faith my daughter. Do not give up hope. What you think of as weakness, others think of as strength. You will overcome this. Trust in yourself…and in your friends. Good bye my daughter…I am so very proud of you._

Tears steam down her face. "Please Father...don't leave me. I need you now." Allura feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up startled, "Oh Keith!"

She stands and with hope in her eyes, she asks, "Anything?"

Keith lowers his head… "I'm sorry…he…Sven found him dead."

Allura's hands clasp to her mouth to stifle a cry. "No…" she whispers.

Keith catches Allura as her legs give way beneath her. "That's not all I'm afraid."

Allura pulls her head from his chest and looks up to him seeing fear in his eyes, "There's more," he begins, "There is a marriage certificate…and your signature is on it."

Tears slide down her cheeks once more. "No! I didn't sign anything…at least…I don't remember signing…" fear consumes Allura and Keith's face fades from sight.

"Allura? Allura?" Keith says and with no response from her, Keith lifts her into his arms and carries out.

_____________________

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?!" Lotor yells into the view screen.

Coran holds his hands up in an attempt to silence him. "She is…"

Keith rushes into the control room and stops Coran's sentence by saying, "Allura is ill. She is resting right now."

"Ill? From?" Lotor asks.

"Probably from that shit you gave her!" Lance remarks.

"I already told you, I have no clue what you are talking about." Lotor smirks.

"Yeah, well, it is the only way you got her to sign that certificate and the only way you could have gotten her into bed!" Lance blurts out.

"Yes, well…whatever flyboy, Allura and I still have to finish what we started."

"Enough! We want to see this certificate Lotor. I'll have Hunk get it from you." Keith demands.

"No Commander! I will not give you the only copy of my marriage certificate!"

"Give us a copy then…we want to see that Allura did indeed sign it." Keith stands with his arms folded across his chest.

"Fine, I'll scan it to your system…"

"Nope! I don't trust you with access to anything...especially the computers." Keith states.

The anger is written all over Lotor's face, "Fine! Hurry up…I want what's mine. Send your man…now."

Keith smiles lightly. "Very well." Coran severs the line and turns to Keith.

"Is Allura alright Keith?"

"Yes…she is just very weak and scared." He sighs, "I don't know a way out of this, any ideas?"

Coran strokes his mustache in thought. "Get that certificate…we'll go from there. There are many avenues we can take. If it is her signature, perhaps we can prove that she signed it under duress. Also, there is…."

Keith raises an eyebrow, "What?"

Coran continues, "Well, they didn't consummate the marriage. Therefore, the marriage is not sealed. She could always request an annulment from the council."

Keith lowers his head. "Let's just hope this is quick and painless for her. She's been through enough." Keith turns from Coran and walks up to Hunk.

"Hunk, when you get the certificate from Lotor, give him this." Keith hands a rolled up bundle of material to Hunk. Hunk eyes it, "What's this Keith?"

"Allura's so called wedding dress. Give it back to the bastard…only after you get the certificate."

Hunk salutes him, "You got it." Hunk rushes to his chute and heads to Yellow lion.

Lance comes up to Keith. "Why didn't you send me?"

Keith lifts both eyebrows with surprise. "You're kidding me? Not with how pissed off you are. We need that certificate first Lance. Besides, I want to be the one to kick his ass."

"You're no fun." Lance states sarcastically.

Keith turns from Lance, facing Coran and Pidge as he states. "I'm going to check on Allura. Let me know when Hunk returns."

Coran nods his head in understanding.

_______________________

Keith waits patiently outside Allura's bedroom door. As the door opens, Keith watches as Dr. Gorma walks out. "Dr. Gorma, how is she?"

As the door to the bedroom slides shut behind him, Dr. Gorma removes his eye glasses and begins wiping them with his shirt. As he places them back on his face, he says, "She will be ok Commander. She passed out from lack of nutrition and with all the stress of the events from the past few days."

"May I see her?"

Dr. Gorma smiles and nods his head. Keith notices the bright smile on the doctor's face as he walks away.

Keith knocks lightly on Allura's door. When no one answers, he walks in quietly. Keith moves his gaze to Allura's bed and finds her still form resting nicely. A smile creeps on his face and he sighs.

Walking over to her bed, he sits beside her with his feet planted on the floor. He studies her soft, beautiful features on her face and gently sweeps a tendril of hair from her forehead.

Allura sighs softly and her eyes flutter open. She waits for her sight to focus as she turns her gaze up to Keith. Smiling softly at him she tells him, "Please tell me it has all been a bad dream."

The smile leaves his face and he regretfully states, "I wish I could. How are you feeling?"

Sitting up, Allura says, "A bit better. I'm sorry about that."

Shifting his body so that he is facing her more, Keith rubs her arm while exclaiming, "Don't be sorry. You needed some rest."

She drops her forehead on his shoulder. "I just want all of this to end. You didn't ask for all of this to happen to you Keith. You shouldn't have to fight my battles."

Keith moves his shoulder for her to raise her head. He places a palm on her cheek and she leans her head into it. "This isn't just your battle. Remember…we are all in this together."

"But it is because of me that Nathan wanted you to begin with. He could never get over being jealous of you."

He raises an eyebrow. "I don't understand why he would be…he didn't even know me. Wait…" Keith says , after remembering the remark Nathan said weeks earlier. "Nathan said that you would say my name in your sleep…I thought he was just saying that to make excuses. Is it true?"

Allura pulls Keith's hand from her cheek and holds it in her palms. She flushes a bit. "Yes…I guess so. You were always in my thoughts…always my protector. When he would be so over-bearing and abusive, I would always pray that you would come and save me."

Dropping her head, she whispers, "But you never did."

Keith lifts her head with his finger beneath her chin once more. "I didn't then, but I will always come to you now Allura. Nothing will keep me from you ever again…I promise you that. I love you too much."

Smiling, she lifts her body so she is resting on her knees. She moves in closer to Keith and takes his face in her hands. With lips threatening to touch, she whispers, "Show me."

Keith feels the heat rising up his body. With those two words, he is lost and he moves in to take control of her lips. Keith and Allura lose themselves in this one kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he slowly lowers her down on the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Keith sits up to remove his boots and shirt. As his shirt is removed, Allura watches his perfectly cut body. She saddens as she spies the bruises along his ribs. Keith turns to her and lowers himself beside of her.

Allura turns her body toward him and caresses his cheek. "I want to be with you…I don't want to hurt you." Keith places his palm on Allura's hand. "You can't hurt me anymore than the time away from you has already hurt me." He says as he looks deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

Allura moves in for another kiss and moves her hand to his shoulder. She pushes slightly on it to get Keith to roll over on his back. Allura sits up once again on her knees and removes her shirt, leaving a soft pink, lace bra for Keith to appreciate.

Keith watches her every movement as she undresses herself in front of him. When all is left on her is her bra and matching panties, Keith attempts to sit up only to have Allura gently push him back down. "Relax," she says in a seductive whisper.

Moving to Keith's waist, she unbuttons his pants. Allura opens them and straddles his legs. She moves her hands to either side of his waist band and begins to pull them gently down his body. Keith pushes back even more against the pillows as he watches her every movement.

Once Allura tosses his pants to the floor, she slides back up his body, stopping at his manhood. Keith watches intently, anticipating her next move. Allura runs a gentle hand over his hardened shaft and Keith inhales deeply, pushing his head into the pillow more.

The desire for the man that lies in front of her becomes overwhelming and she tucks her fingers into the sides of his briefs. Allura tugs them down, being as gentle as her aroused body will allow and tosses them to the floor, along with the rest of the clothing.

Allura moves back up Keith's body, running a hand along his side and up to his neck. She runs her thumb along his lips and he takes it in his mouth, sucking gently on it. After Allura removes her thumb, Keith runs a hand up the back of her neck, entwining his fingers in her long golden tresses. He pulls her head down for her lips to meet his.

Running her tongue along Keith's lips, she slips it into his mouth as his tongue plays. Keith then moves his hands to her back and unclasps her bra. After removing it, he tosses it off to the side, not really caring where it may land. Next, he runs his hands down her sides and feels for her panties. Once he feels the soft, lacy material, he hooks his finger in and tugs them down as far as they will go.

Allura feels the loosening of them, and removes them the rest of the way. She breaks the kiss and the two lovers look deeply into each other's eyes. Breathing heavily, Keith asks, "Allura…are you sure you want this?"

Moving her head in closer to him, she states, "I want to know what it feels like to make love Keith." Keith takes her head in his hands once more and places a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. Allura moans deeply and begins to move her hips against Keith's groin.

Pulling out of the kiss, Keith tilts his head back, releasing a groan. He opens his eyes and watches her as he lifts her hips and places her on his manhood. Allura feels the thick, hard shaft enter her from the man she is devoting herself to and inhales deeply.

He pulls on her hips to get her to move faster. Allura obliges and moves faster, causing Keith to grip her firm ass and lift his own hips to deepen the penetration, moving in perfect rhythm.

Allura places her hands on Keith's chest as she pushes her hips down to get the full feeling of her lover. As they move faster and harder together, Allura tosses her head back, leaving her neck exposed. Her moans become louder as she reaches climax. The sounds of her ecstasy drive Keith to the brink and he loses all control. He releases all his love for her inside her.

As the couple float down from the top, Keith runs his hand up her neck and lifts himself up and begins kissing her neck, tasting the salt. Allura sighs and tilts her head down to him. She takes his lips with hers and Keith lies back once more against the mattress with Allura following, lips still pressed firmly together.

Lifting herself up on her elbows, with tears in her eyes, she whispers, "I never knew it could feel like this."

Keith wipes the tears from her cheek and says, "This is what love is supposed to feel like Allura." She places another soft kiss on his lips and lowers her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slows down.

A few moments go by with Keith and Allura wrapped in each other's arms. Keith strokes her bare arm and says, "I really don't want this moment to end, but I sent Hunk to retrieve something. I'm sure he is back by now."

Allura raises her head and looks at him. "What did he go get?"

"Your so called marriage certificate."

She rises from the bed. "I told you Keith, I don't remember signing a marriage certificate!"

Keith too rises. "I was hoping you would say that. We're going to take a look at it and see if there is something we can do about it." Keith glances up and down Allura's still naked form. "If you continue to stand there like that in front of me, then we may not be going anywhere."

Flushing slightly, she says, "I guess we better get dressed." She reaches down to get her clothing but is stopped as Keith takes her hand and pulls her toward him. He wraps an arm around her body and places a gentle kiss on her hand. "I love you Allura…more than you will ever know."

Allura places her hand on Keith's firm chest and looks deep into his eyes. "I do know Keith."

They stand mesmerized for a few more moments then begin to dress.

_______________________

All eyes turn to Keith and Allura as they walk into the control room. Lance lifts an eyebrow as he notices the disheveled appearance of his two friends.

"Hunk, when did you get back?" Keith asks.

"About twenty minutes or so ago." He responds.

"Why wasn't I informed? I told you guys to let me know when Hunk got back."

Lance smiles, "Coran knew you were going to check on Allura and he didn't want you disturbed." Lance's smile gets wider and Allura notices. She feels a flush attempting to surface and she turns away.

Allura walks over to Hunk and Pidge and begins speaking with them. Lance elbows Keith in the ribs and Keith grabs them, making a groan. Lance inhales loudly and says, "Oh Keith! Man, I am so sorry. Totally forgot about your ribs!"

Lowering his hand, he responds. "Don't worry about it. What is up with you?"

Lance smirks. "Did you have a good time?"

Knitting his eyebrows together, Keith asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't look now Keith, but you look like you just had a workout…you know ssseexx." Lance drags out the word with a whisper.

Keith whips his head to Allura and then back to Lance with a shocked look on his face. "Shhh….have to have a trained eye for something like this," Lance whispers.

Dropping his head, Keith smiles slightly. Shaking his head, he asks, "Where is Coran?"

Pidge overhears them and answers for Lance. "He went to the council to have them take a look at Allura's signature."

Allura's eyes grow wide. "Signature? How can that be…I don't remember…"

Keith walks up to her, taking her hand. "Don't worry…we'll figure out what is going on. Let's head down to the council chambers."

The five members of the Voltron Force exit the control room and make their way to the council chambers.

The five teammates approach the half open doors of the council chamber. They can hear voices coming from inside. "Lotor?" Allura inquires.

Allura rushes into the room with her four friends right behind her. She looks around to see a few members of the council, Coran, and Lotor's angry face on the video screen.

"My wife! It is well past the hour for you to come to me." Lotor says loudly.

Still with fright, Allura stares up at the screen. Keith places a hand on the small of her back to catch her attention. She looks at Keith and snaps out it. Allura steps up to the councilmen's table and says, "I'm sorry for barging in unannounced, but that document you hold before you is illegal…I did not sign it. At least, I don't remember signing it."

Lotor hollers, "Allura! What are you saying? We married out of love and you didn't hesitate to sign that certificate!"

Allura refuses to look at him. She speaks to the councilmen once more. "I did not willingly marry the Doom Prince. Although there is no evidence, I was drugged. I don't remember anything about signing those documents. My memory is hazy on a lot of the time I spent with…Prince Lotor."

One councilman asks, "Do you remember anything?"

Sighing, she senses her friends behind her, especially the one she gave her whole heart to. "I just remember struggling…struggling to get away from him…please…don't make me say anymore."

"This is ridiculous! Allura…gather your things…I am coming in a shuttle to take you home!"

"Like hell you are!" Keith says with clenched fists.

Lance rushes up to the table, "Look, I'm the one that found Queen Allura. She was obviously distraught. She was extremely weak and couldn't dress herself….hell, she couldn't even walk!" Lance holds his arm out straight and points to the view screen. "That bastard **did **something to her. He drugged her! By the time Dr. Gorma was able to do a blood test, it was already out of her system!"

Coran places a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Thank you Lieutenant…I think that is fine." Lance looks at Coran and shakes his head. He whispers, "This is bull shit."

Another councilman pushes the certificate toward Allura. "Is this indeed your signature?"

Allura studies it. "It looks a lot like mine, but I can't be sure it is…I just don't remember."

Keith looks at Lotor and notices his cocky smirk and his anger boils. It is taking every bone in his body to keep him from losing it.

The councilmen look from one to the other. "Please give us some time to deliberate on this matter."

"No! I want what's mine!" Lotor shouts.

"She's not a planet that you just conquered asshole!" Lance shoots back. Hunk and Pidge each take one of Lance's arms and escort him out of the room.

Allura looks at Coran and then back to the council. "Please…you know I wouldn't willingly go to Lotor. I love Arus too much for that."

Coran wraps an arm around her shoulders and guides her from the room. Keith stands with a disgusted look at Lotor. "Commander?" Keith hears from the other side of the room. He turns his head and nods to the councilmen then leaves the room to be with the rest of the team.

Lotor glares at the councilmen until the connection is cut.

Lance paces the hall. "I don't fucking believe this! They are actually entertaining the idea that Allura willingly married Lotor. What next?"

"Lance please…you're not helping Allura…" Pidge says, trying to calm Lance.

This makes Lance even angrier. "Look! You didn't see her when I found her. Her spirit was crushed! The way she was treated…." Lance notices that all eyes are on him now. The look on Allura's face is like a knife slicing through his heart.

Tears fall steadily down her face and she covers her humility with her hands. Keith begins to make his way to her, but is cut off by Lance. Lance rushes over to her and tries to take her hands from her face. "God Allura, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to…"

"Just go Lance….please." Lance lowers his hands and his head in humiliation.

Keith walks past him and embraces Allura. She continues to cry in his arms.

Twenty minutes pass, but it seems like eternity to Coran and the Voltron Force. The doors open and a woman bids them entrance. Keith keeps an arm wrapped tightly around Allura.

The six people stand in front of the councilmen. "We have chosen not to hail Prince Lotor just yet. We have compared the signature on the marriage certificate to the divorce decree from King Nathan."

Allura stiffens and grips Keith's arm hard. The councilman continues, "There are similarities, it does appear that they are both Queen Allura's, but it seems as though the signature on the marriage certificate was signed under duress. From what our Queen has testified to, not to mention the Lieutenants' speech, we must agree that this marriage to Prince Lotor is not legal."

Allura releases a deep breath and turns to Keith. She throws her arms around his neck and whispers, "It's over."

He tightens his embrace and kisses the side of her head, not noticing the looks from everyone in the room. Coran clears his throat and says, "Break it up…once Lotor gets the news, he isn't going to be too happy. "

Keith releases Allura and agrees, "Coran's right team. We better get ready for an attack. Let's head to the lions." Keith turns to the councilmen and puts both hands together. "Thank you!"

He takes Allura's hand and the team rush out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, this is it! Hope you all will enjoy the last chapter of Faith. This chapter also contains the post I did to Mertz and Xia's KA challenge.

I do not own Voltron or the WEP characters.

CMS

Coran was right. The team no sooner enters the control room that Lotor starts pounding his lasers on the Castle of Lions. Keith yells, "Team, get to your lions!" Keith grabs Allura's arm before she is able to enter her chute.

Allura looks at him with surprise. "Keith? What are you doing?"

"Allura, I can't let you go out there."

She tries to pull her arm from Keith's hold. With aggravation in her voice, she says, "We don't have time for this! Lotor will take down this castle!"

"Exactly! That is why you cannot go out there! He will either destroy you or do everything in his power to take you back to Doom and marry you legally!"

Lowering her head, she replies. "Fine…" Allura lifts her head to meet his beautiful dark eyes, "Just please be careful."

Keith embraces her and whispers in her ear as Coran enters, "I love you." He jumps into his chute and descends to his lion.

Allura says a silent prayer as she watches Black lion lift off into the Arusian sky.

___________________

"Nice of you to join us!" Lance says as he rips into another enemy ship with his lasers.

"Where's Allura?" Hunk asks.

"I told her to stay behind. I'm not risking anything!" Keith replies.

Hunk responds back. "I don't blame you….Lotor has really done it this time."

As Keith listens to Hunk's words and engages the enemy fighters, he spies Lotor's ship. Anger fuels Keith as he fights his way closer to where Lotor is.

___________________

On the command ship, Lotor stands at the helm. "They think they can fuck with me? Well, we'll just see about that! Set the robeast free!" The robeast is released into the battle that is already progressing and Lotor thinks to himself, _this should bring my love out. When she does, she will regret leaving me._

The robeast is gruesome. It is very dark grey in color and has huge muscles covering its entire body. The jaw of the creature is extremely long and is filled with sharp fangs. "What the fuck! That thing looks like my ex-girlfriend…after I dumped her of course." Lance spits out.

"Lance! This is no time to make jokes. We have to stop this thing before it makes its way to the castle." Keith says as he works his controls.

"Who's joking? Keith, we need to get Allura! I have a feeling we're going to need Voltron." Lance replies back.

Keith grits his teeth. "Not yet Lance. Let's see if we can handle this thing on our own."

"Yeah, you never know. He may just **look** like he can beat us to the ground." Hunk replies.

"Ok, are we ready or are we just going to talk?" Pidge asks.

"Ok team, we attack at once. Ready? Let's go!" Keith urges and the four lions move in for the attack.

The attack is ideal, except the robeast is ready for it. The creature dodges the lasers from the lions and bats two away with its powerful fists, sending them crashing into the mountain. As the Red lion pushes by the massive beast, it crunches down on him with its sharp teeth.

Lance's yells can be heard as the controls begin to spark inside his lion. "Hold on Lance! I'm coming!" Keith yells as he flies with speed to help his best friend. As Keith approaches the robeast, he begins to release ion darts but is cut short as the robeast extends his arm and grabs Black lion around the neck. It swings Black around and forcefully throws him to the ground, causing a huge rumble echoing through the air.

As Black lion lies on the ground, motionless, the robeast pushes down on him with a heavy foot. Green and Yellow lion recover from their collision with the mountainside and pound into the creature with heavy laser power, paying close attention not to hit Red and Black lion.

The robeast grunts and begins to shake his head, causing Lance to yell even louder as dizziness overtakes him. With its hands free, the robeast snatches Yellow and Green lion right out of the air and squeezes, causing the metal to crack.

Allura can't stand to watch anymore. "I'm going out there Coran!"

"You cannot! Lotor will not rest until you are back in his clutches!" Coran demands.

"Coran! Don't you see? Without me, they can't form Voltron and if Voltron isn't out there, they don't have a chance!"

Coran just stares at the view screen. "Coran!" Allura yells, snapping him out of his revere. "They are losing! Pretty soon, there won't be a Voltron Force left. If there isn't, I'm Lotor's anyway!"

Coran watches her for a few more seconds. He nods his head and she rushes to her chute to join the others in the fight against the robeast.

_____________________

Black lion lies under the gigantic foot of Haggar's creation. Yellow and Green lions are held by the hands and Red is being crushed by the pressure of the massive beast's jaw.

A blast hits the robeast hard from behind and the force of it makes him fall forward, releasing all four lions.

The lions fly away as they are set free. Lance takes a little longer to recover and begins to fall toward the ground. Green lion sends a quick blast of wind to push Red up into the air, long enough for Lance to get his bearings and fly steadily. "Allura! Thank God you came!" Hunk exclaims.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Keith yells.

A look of shock springs to Allura's face then her eyebrows knit together as the rush of anger fills her within. "Excuse me Commander, but if I felt that **you **had things covered here, I would have done as I was ordered!"

Silence fills the frequency and Keith stutters out, "Ok…let's form Voltron and get rid of this thing."

Keith orders the sequence to form Voltron and the mighty robot is formed within seconds. Lance wipes the sweat from his brow as best he can with the helmet in his way and asks, "Can we not even fuck with this thing and send it to robeast hell?"

"Sounds good to me…form Blazing Sword!" Keith commands and Red and Green lion meet to form the powerful sword. With a smooth, forceful swipe of the sword, Voltron slices right down the torso of the robeast. It lets out an ear-piercing scream and falls to the ground of Arus.

Lotor's voice breaks through the hoots of the teams win! "You may have escaped me again Allura, but you will be pleading for me to take you back!"

"You'll never have Allura! I suggest you find another hobby Lotor." Keith says with clenched fists.

"Yeah, get lost creep!" Lance adds as Lotor's ship disappears out of sight.

Keith gives the order for the lions to disengage and they begin to fly across the countryside of Arus, making sure no villages where impacted by the attack.

"Allura….I'm sorry." Keith softly says over a private line to the Blue lion.

Allura doesn't immediately answer. With a heavy heart and with tears in her eyes, she responds, "You have to know that I wouldn't have disobeyed your order if I knew you would be ok. I couldn't stand by and watch my family be taken away…again."

Keith sighs, "I'm glad you disobeyed my orders. If you hadn't come when you did…well, you saved us. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just couldn't let Lotor get his hands on you again."

Their conversation is interrupted as Lance's voice beams over the speaker, "Hey, there's this movie I've been dying to see. Let's all head to the rec room after dinner and relax!"

"Sounds good to me! After dinner of course!" Hunk reiterates.

The team laughs and they head back to the castle.

______________________

The Voltron Force enjoys a nice, peaceful night in the rec room. The lights are turned down low as they watch an Earth movie. Hunk can be seen in the over-sized chair, sleeping, while Pidge is sprawled out on the floor not too far from sleep himself.

Lance is sitting in another chair closer to the TV. He explained to the group that he likes to be up close to the action, so he likes to sit almost right up on the screen.

Getting the sofa all to themselves, Keith sits with his legs up on it and Allura between them. Her head is resting on Keith's chest, turned so she can see the movie.

The sensation of Allura's body against Keith's is bringing attention to his manly destination. Allura feels the hardening of his body and she moves slightly. Keith gives out a silent groan and moves his hand down her body, caressing her ass.

Shifting again, Allura gives a soft moan. She begins to feel the warmth rising through her body. _We can't do this here. He always makes me feel this way._

Keith moves his hand to her inner thigh and inches it upward toward her femininity. Allura tilts her head back so her lips are near his ear and whispers, "We can't do this here."

Keith whispers back to her, "Why not?"

"Lance is still awake." Allura whispers a little louder.

Keith tilts his head so his lips are near hers. He closes his eyes and lightly licks her lips with his tongue. Allura feels the tingling between her legs and she takes his lips with hers. The couple begins to forget that they are not alone.

A cough is heard coming from Hunk's position. Allura snaps her head from Keith's and she sits up quickly, putting a little too much pressure on Keith's excited extremity. He lets out a grunt and Allura looks around, making sure they have caught no one's attention.

Allura looks at Keith with alarm written on her face. She rises from the sofa and exits the room. With confusion building in him, Keith watches her leave. He quickly rises to catch up with her. "Allura!"

Allura turns around to meet him. He walks up to her and asks, "What is wrong?"

Allura investigates their surroundings before answering. "You," she whispers.

"Me?" Keith asks as he puts a finger to his chest.

Allura looks around once more. "Yes…you….you do these things to me and expect me to be able to….forget myself." She says, whispering again.

Keith looks around and then back to her. "Why do you keep looking around? Worried about who might see us?"

Without thinking, she blurts out, "Yes!"

Disappointment shows clearly on his face and he knits his eyebrows. "Fine…Your Majesty. Have a good night." Keith walks away and regret begins to fill Allura's soul.

Unable to speak, she watches him disappear down the hallway.

____________________

Keith enters his bedroom in a rush. Pacing his room and breathing heavily, he runs both hands through his hair. "Ahhhh….that woman! Why does she make me feel this way?"

Keith strips his clothes off and violently twists the knob for the shower to turn on. "Coldest damn setting…maybe that will give me some relief."

He enters under the strong, pelting, cold water. The temperature of it feels like needles as it hits his warm body. Keith's heart stops at the first contact with it. "If this doesn't work…"

___________________

Allura sits on her bed, staring at the wall. She is twirling her golden tresses in her finger, deep in thought. _Why can't I calm down? It is as if he is right here with me. I need to be with him! He's angry with me. I can't just lose myself every time he is near me. Can I?_

"That's it! That man doesn't know what he is in for!" Allura stands determined to show the man exactly how her brain works.

Allura creeps into the kitchen, making sure no one is around. As soon as she sees the coast is clear, she opens the cabinets to look for one thing in particular. "Ahhh…here it is." Allura places the item in a cloth bag and quickly but quietly leaves the kitchen.

____________________

Keith lies on his bed with just a towel draped around his waist. His head is propped up on his arms that rest behind him. He begins to drift asleep when he hears his door open.

He jumps up quickly, grabbing his gun, not realizing that the towel has fallen to the floor. As soon as he sees her, he forcefully lets out a breath. "What the hell Allura? I could have shot you!"

Allura just stands there…staring at the magnificent form in front of her. With her lack of speech and movement, Keith follows her eyes. He looks down on himself and tosses his gun to the chair beside his bed. He holds out his arms to the side and asks, "Like what you see?"

Allura snaps out of it and turns a bright shade of red. Not wanting him to notice her embarrassment, she responds with a great smile, "Very much."

Keith bends down and picks the towel up from the floor. He wraps it around his waist and asks, "What are you doing here Allura? Aren't you afraid someone might see you in here?"

Allura places the bag down on his desk. "Keith, I'm sorry about that. You just …you just make me feel so…"

"So what?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"So…SPONTANIOUS!" She blurts out.

Keith walks over to her and wraps both arms around her, pulling her to him. "Is that such a bad thing…Majesty?"

Allura feels his warm breath on her face and gets lost in his darkened eyes. "No…I guess not."

Keith releases her and walks back to his bed. He sits down on it and asks, "Again, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to show you that I do have an imagination."

Keith raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Allura opens the bag and pulls out a can of frosting. Keith goes wide eyed and opens his mouth to say something, but Allura stops him. "Our little adventure in the kitchen…you told me to use my imagination…well, I'm using it."

She walks over to where he sits. Keith stands only to be pushed back down on the bed by Allura. "Relax Commander…" Keith moves his body up on the bed so he is lying completely on it. Allura places the can down briefly as she unties her robe.

Keith watches intently as she opens her robe and lets it slide down her body. Smiling, he feels his body begin to respond and appreciating her fully nude body. Allura drifts her eyes down to the towel and notices the rise under it.

Smiling and crawling on the bed, Allura straddles Keith's legs. She tucks her fingers under the top of the towel and slowly tugs it from his body. Keith shivers slightly as he feels the softness of her skin around his waist.

Tossing the towel to the floor, Allura eyes every inch of Keith's perfectly cut body. She runs her hands up his thighs and then to his sides. She takes his wrists and pulls his arms above his head. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asks with a smile.

Smiling devilishly, she places her lips near his. Allura whispers, "Oh yes..." and places a soft, subtle kiss on his lips; enough for him to want more.

Allura leans up and pushes herself up on her knees. She reaches back, takes the can of whipped frosting in her hand and opens it slowly as she keeps her eyes intently on Keith. With her pointer finger, she dips it into the frosting and leans back down closely to his face.

Allura slides her frosting-filled finger across Keith's awaiting lips. Keith parts his lips and licks her finger with his tongue then takes it in his mouth, sucking gently on it. When no more frosting is on her finger, Allura removes it and moves her head closer to his.

She moves her tongue along Keith's lips, taking the frosting with it. Repeating the motion, she licks the frosting away. Allura slides her tongue into Keith's mouth and he moans deeply.

Breaking the kiss, Allura lifts up once more. Keith shows his disappointment by grabbing her hand before she fully moves away. "Come here," he whispers.

"I'm not done yet. Don't be in such a rush." She seductively says. Allura pushes his arm back down against the pillow and takes the can of frosting once more.

Allura dips two fingers into the can and scoops up some frosting. She runs her fingers down Keith's neck and to his chest. Once again, she allows him to suck the frosting from her fingers. Allura lets out a groan as the heat begins to burn between her legs.

Lowering herself to his neck, Allura runs her tongue along the frosting she just smoothed on. She nips at pieces of his skin then licks it, then slides her tongue up the side of his neck and then to his earlobe. After licking and sucking at it, she kisses her way down to his chest. Allura licks the frosting as she travels down his body.

Stoping as she gets to his nipple, Allura licks and sucks on it. She blows on it and hears the pleasurable groan coming from her love. Allura smiles and moves to the other nipple, showing it the same attention as she did the other.

Feeling the overwhelming desire to just take him, Allura quickly slides up Keith's body and clamps her hands down on his arms that are still spread out on either side of his head. She forcefully places a deep passionate kiss on him. Keith is taken by surprise, but returns the kiss. He begins to move his arms so he may hold her. She feels his movements and breaks the kiss.

Breathing heavily, she says, "No…not yet."

Keith gives another groan and Allura smiles, "I have more for you."

Keith is sweating now…not being able to hold her and make passionate love to her is killing him; driving him to the edge.

Allura senses his urgency and she takes another helping of frosting in her hand. She slides her hand with frosting over his hardened shaft and rubs gently on it. Keith's eyes widen and he begins to rise. "Ahhh…Allura…" he moans out.

She places her other hand on his chest for him to lower back into the mattress. As soon as she feels he is comfortable, she moves down his body more and lowers her head then begins to lick his fully erect manhood with her tongue. Keith feels the moistness of her tongue and lifts his hips. He places his hands over his eyes to try to calm himself then runs them through his hair, fisting it in his hands.

When the fire burning in her begins to become unbearable, Allura takes Keith's manhood fully in her mouth. Her tongue slides upward on the head of it and she can feel the wetness seeping from it. Allura begins to suck slowly and Keith wants more. He begins to move his hips up and down faster. Allura senses his needs and sucks faster and stronger.

"Oh God Allura….I'm….I…com…" Keith pleads.

Allura lets loose of his throbbing member and rushes up his body. Grabbing her hips, Keith swiftly sets her on top of him, pushing every inch of skin into her. Keith feels the wetness of her femininity and loses all self control.

He wraps an arm around her and flips her over in the bed. His body weight pushes her deep into the mattress and she lets out a groan as Keith pounds fast and hard into her. Allura matches his movements and they move as if in need to put out the fire.

Keith sucks on her neck as his hips move harder, pushing his manhood deeper into her. Allura's breathing becomes labored and her cries bring music to Keith's ears as she finally releases all of her burning desire.

Hearing Allura's cries of pleasure bring Keith to the edge and he too releases all his love from inside him with one final thrust.

Keith lies there on top of Allura, placing little kisses along her neck. Tilting her head into him, Allura rubs his back with her palms. Keith shutters slightly and lifts up on his elbows. He smiles down on her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ok…you have quite the imagination Your Majesty." Keith says as he smooths her hair back away from her forehead.

Allura smiles back at him tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Looking deep into his eyes, she smiles and says, "Thank you for making me feel so…spontaneous Commander." She lifts her head and captures his lips with hers.

He pulls away and looks at her devilishly. He lifts up from her and she looks at him with confusion.

Keith grabs the abandoned can of frosting and holds it up. "My turn Love."

_____________________

The group sits around the rec room discussing the events of the past few months. "Ya know, there is only one thing I can't believe, after all Nathan has done, he is sitting pretty." Lance pouts.

Coran speaks up. "Not true Lance. It seems that there is a rebellion going on Miari. The people no longer want him in power. Miari is an Alliance planet and Nathan made a deal with Lotor. Miarian people don't take too kindly to traitors, even if they are royalty."

"What about Garrison? What do they have planned?" Hunk asks.

"I just spoke with Admiral Graham. It seems that he will be brought up on charges for going against the laws of the Alliance." Keith informs them.

Pidge crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Well, I think he should be brought up on charges for his treatment of Allura over the past couple years."

Allura whips her head toward Pidge. "No way Pidge. I don't want to ever have to explain any part of my life with that jerk ever again."

Pidge flushes a bit. "Sorry, I didn't think about that." Allura smiles at him to let him know that she is not upset.

Silence takes over the room until Lance asks, "So, did Admiral Graham say anything about what will happen with Lotor out of the picture? Do we get new assignments?"

Allura's heart drops to the pit of her stomach. She begins to feel nauseous and stands slowly. Trying to ease herself away from the conversation without anyone noticing, she walks slowly to the balcony door. She quietly opens the door and steps out onto the balcony.

Keith notices her movements and stands as well, but not without answering Lance's question. "We don't have to worry about that Lance. Admiral Graham said that just because we haven't heard from Lotor in awhile, doesn't mean he is no threat. He said that Garrison won't make that mistake again."

"Well, that is good to know because I would like to get to know this one girl…" Lance ends mid sentence as he notices Keith not listening to him.

Keith walks to where Allura exited. As he enters the cool, crisp air, he watches Allura's movements. She is grasping tightly on to the railing of the balcony and seems as though she is having trouble breathing.

Keith comes up quickly to her and wraps his arms around her body. She straightens stiffly and takes a deep breath. Keith leans his head into hers and whispers "Are you alright?"

Allura can't hold her torment in any longer. She cries out, "I can't do this again." Keith turns her toward him and looks into her eyes. "Do what Allura?"

"I can't watch you leave! I'm sorry…I'm trying not to be selfish, but I…I can't lose you again. I don't think I will survive this time." Allura throws herself into his arms and holds tightly to him.

Keith wraps his arms around her and listens to her cry. Rubbing her back, he tries to soothe her, "Shhh…it will be alright Allura. I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm home and this is where I want to be."

Allura pulls back from him and looks at him confused. "But, you spoke with the Admiral. Surely Garrison won't let you stay if there is no threat to Arus."

"You walked out before I was able to tell you what he said. He said that there is no proof that there is no threat to Arus…or you. It wouldn't matter anyway."

Allura raises an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't it matter?"

Keith bends down on one knee in front of her. He takes one of Allura's hands in his and he pulls a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket. Allura's eyes go wide in recognition with what he is about to do.

"Allura," Keith begins as he looks up into her beautiful sapphire eyes. "I love you….it is as simple as that. I knew that long ago and I blew it. I am not going to make that same mistake again. I said I was home and home is wherever you are. I **will not **go anywhere unless you are there with me. Allura…please…marry me?"

Tears fall steadily down her cheeks. Allura tugs on his hand so he will stand with her. Keith takes the hint and stands, still holding her hand and the ring. Allura releases his hand and places both palms on his cheeks. Holding them tenderly, she looks deep into his dark, loving eyes.

"I love you more than anything…I would be honored to be your wife. Yes…I will marry you." Keith smiles widely and she pulls him in to her for a tender kiss. When the kiss breaks, Keith takes her left hand and places the ring on her dainty finger.

Allura looks at the ring and gasps, "Keith, where on Arus did you get such a beautiful ring? Not only that, but when did you find the time?"

Keith runs a finger over the ring. "It was my mother's ring Allura. She left it for me before she went on her last mission. It was like she knew she wasn't coming back. She and my father loved each other very much. I always hoped I would find love like theirs some day."

Allura puts a finger under his chin for him to raise his eyes to hers. "Have you?"

Tears form in Keith's eyes, "I think I have found more than love with you Allura. I've found myself." He pulls her into an embrace and with lips just inches away from hers, he whispers, "You've saved me." Keith sweeps his lips over hers and kisses her tenderly. His tongue licks at her lips and she opens her mouth to give him access. The kiss deepens and they lose one another in it.

______________________

Allura and Keith walk into the room hand in hand. Coran stands with a big grin on his face. "Well? Will the correct King be taking the throne soon?"

Allura stands with mouth agape. "You knew?"

Coran chuckles, "Of course I knew Allura. Keith is old fashioned and asked me for your hand in marriage. I think I did the right thing this time and told him he could."

Allura moves in toward Keith and wraps her arms around him. She nuzzles her head deeply to his chest and squeezes tightly. "Yes Coran, I think you did the right thing."

Keith wraps his arms around her and lays his head on top of hers. He closes his eyes and smiles brightly, not caring that all eyes are on them.


End file.
